BACK OF TIME
by Cyunha
Summary: [CAPT 8 UP,,,END] Andai waktu dapat di ulang kembali! Andai aku dapat kembali ke masa yang penuh tawa itu. Andai aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ku lakukan dulu, ijinkan aku kembali walau hanya untuk memperbaikinya. ChanSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao.. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**BACK OF TIME**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **RATED : M**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.868**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Andai waktu dapat di ulang kembali! Andai aku dapat kembali ke masa yang penuh tawa itu. Andai aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ku lakukan dulu, ijinkan aku kembali walau hanya untuk memperbaikinya.

 **February 2015**

Chanyeol berjalan gontai bagai tak memiliki aura kehidupan dalam dirinya. Berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan orang-orang dengan kesibukannya sendiri

"Chanyeol..." teriak seseorang dari belakang sontak membuat seorang chanyeol menoleh

"hmm"dengan malas ia menjawab

"mau ke club? Tao mengundang ku untuk mencicipi hidangan baru disana" ucap pria tinggi di hadapan chanyeol

"aku tak bergairah untuk itu kris hyung" ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pria yang di panggil kris hyung itu. Kris yang merasa di acuhkan oleh deongsaengnya itu berlari kecil menggapai pundak chanyeol

"ayolah chanyeol jangan terus menangisi kyungsoo, kau ingin ia tidak tenang disana?" kata-kata kris membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, memunculkan wajah aneh dari kris

"ne aku akan ikut, tapi aku tak akan melakukan apapun hanya saja pikiranku sedang ingin di tenangkan" ucap chanyeol menyerah

"bagus lagi pula kan baekhyun juga datang"lagi-lagi pria tinggi yang di juluki es batu ini membuat langkah kaki chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap tajam laki-laki di sisinya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas

...

 _"Chanyeol?"teriak kyungsoo saat melihat pria yang di panggil chanyeol itu tanpa busana dan sedang asik bersetubuh dengan pria yang tak asing menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya di lantai dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka_

 _"kyungsoo aku bisa jelaskan" dengan wajah kaget ia melepaskan miliknya dari pria yang ia setubuhi dan memasang pakaiannya, chanyeol mengejar kyungsoo dengan wajah bersalah. Kyungsoo berlari dengan air mata yang deras menetes_

 _"apa kurang cintaku padamu hingga kau berselingkuh dengan baekhyun?" kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menghentikan larinya_

 _"kyungsoo ku mohon aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" chanyeol masih mengejar kyungsoo yang tak jauh darinya_

 _"aku kurang memuaskanmu? Apa yang kurang dariku hingga kau melakukan semuanya? Apa cintaku kurang padamu padahal aku sudah meninggalkan semua bahkan jong in pun aku tinggalkan demi dirimu" langkah kyungsoo terhenti saat batu di hadapannya membuatnya tersungkur di tanah dengan darah di lututnya_

 _"kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol meraih tubuh kecil kyungsoo lalu memeluknya "maafkan aku sungguh bukan maksudku mengkhianatimu aku sangat mencintaimu" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya_

 _"anhi, tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan lagi aku tau, aku bodoh telah mempercayakan hatiku padamu, aku bodoh telah memberikan seluruh hidupku padamu bahkan aku bodoh telah sangat mencintaimu dan meninggalkan orang yang sangat mencintaiku" kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sekarang membuatnya menyesal. ia-kyungsoo meronta untuk lepas dari pelukan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol tetap memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo_

 _"lepaskan biarkan aku pergi chanyeol" dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong chanyeol hingga tersungkur di tanah. Ia berlari dengan kaki yang masih terasa perih akibat terjatuh, kyungsoo berlari menyebrang tanpa melihat bahwa truk siap untuk menabrak dirinya dan_

 _"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Dengan nafas terengal-engal chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya mengatur nafas yang berat akibat mimpi buruk yang di alaminya. Ia mengelap peluh yang bersarang di sekujur wajahnya

"mianhae kyungsoo-ya" ia menghapus air mata yang menetes setitik di pipinya. Drettt drettt ponsel chanyeol bergetar tak karuan, ia meraih ponsel yang tadi di letakan di meja di pinggir ranjang

"ne hyung" jawab chanyeol

"kau dimana? Apa perlu aku jemput"

"aku baru saja bangun hyung, kau bisa jemput aku? Aku malas bawa mobil" jawab chanyeol pada orang di serbang telepon

"baik aku akan segera kesana, tao sudah marah-marah. Pastikan aku sampai kau sudah siap okeh" kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

...

Hanya ada keheningan di antara duo gantar ini, yang satu hanya fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya dan yang satu lagi hanya diam memandang pemandangan luar.

"hyung, jika kau melakukan kesalahan dan di beri 1 kesempatan untuk kembali ke waktu itu apa yang akan kau lakukan" chanyeol memulai percakapan tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara

"hanya 1 yang akan aku lakukan"ucapnya-kriss "aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan itu walau membuatku sakit" perkataan kriss membuat kepala chanyeol menoleh kearahnya

"apa aku bisa melakukannya?" jawabnya-chanyeol sambil meletakan kepalanya kepinggir jendela mobil

"oh ayolah kau sepeti ini selama 2 tahun apa kau tidak letih, kita sudah sampai disini bersenang-senanglah dan nikmati sisa hidupmu" kriss membuka pintu mobilnya "kau akan tetap disana, ah come on" chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum ia mengeluarkan tubuh tingginya dari mobil mewah kriss. Chanyeol duduk di depan bar tender ia hanya memesan jus padahal itu adalah club

"chagi.."teriak tao dari arah jam 9 (kalian bisa bayangin sendiri yah) ia—tao melambaiakan tangan dan di sisinya ada byun baekhyun dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Tao bersama Baekhyun menghampiri tempat kriss dan chanyeol, seperti sepasang kekasih yang tak bertemu lama kriss memeluk erat tubuh ramping tao dan melahap bibir ranumnya. Membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun malas untuk melihatnya

"sudah, sampai kapan kalian melakukan itu di hadapanku" ucap chanyeol mendorong kecil tubuh kriss

"akh kau membuat suasana hatiku hancur sajah" balas kriss dengan satu jitakan empuk di kepala chanyeol membuat sang empunya kesakitan. Tao membawakan mereka hidangan baru di club mereka, kalian tak usah bertanya hidangan seperti apa yang jelas sesuatu yang selalu ada di club.

"baekhyun duduklah, apa kau akan berdiri di sana terus melihat kita duduk" ucap kriss yang sudah duduk di sebelah tao. Mereka memutuskan mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman, baekhyun bingung harus duduk dimana karena ia masih merasa bersalah pada chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa ia tempelkan pinggulnya di kursi sebelah chanyeol.

"tao-ya..." panggil chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka—taokriss, membuat tao menoleh "bawakan aku sesuatu untuk ku makan jangan yang beralkohol ya aku tak ingin mabuk" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya

"ck kau mengangguku lagi" ucap kriss menghela nafasnya

"kau kan yang mengajakku kesini—turuti saja, hyung mau aku kelaparan dan hanya melihat kemesraan kalian di sini?" rajuk chanyeol

"sudah-sudah, sebentar hyung aku akan ambilkan sesuatu yang bisa kau makan"tao beranjak dari duduknya mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang bisa ChanBaek makan.

"hanya ada ini di sini makan lah hyung" ucap tao memberikan kentang goreng untuk mereka berdua—chanbaek makan. Tao? Tentu kembali bermain bibir dengan si tiang es itu membuat kedua orang di sebrangnya meneguk paksa salivanya

"mianhae" satu kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tipis baekhyun

"untuk?" chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah datar tanpa melihat ke arah baekhyun

"semuanya, selama ini aku tak bisa menampakan diriku padamu karena aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu"ucap baekhyun lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya

"sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan siapapun aku sudah mengikhlaskan kyungsoo" chanyeol menghela nafasnya meminum minuman yang ada di hadapannya

...

"seharusnya aku tak mengiyakan ajakanmu hyung, kau menyusahkan" ucap chanyeol yang berusaha menggendong tubuh besar milik kriss yang kini terkulai lemas karena mabuk. Chanyeol memasukan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam kursi penumpang, dan ia terpaksa menyetir menuju apartemen kriss dan iapun harus menginap. Itu adalah musibah untuknya jika ia menginap di rumah yang ia panggil hyung itu. Karena ia akan bangun sangat pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti seorang pembantu.

"chanyeol kau yakin tak apa-apa jika mengantar kriss hyung sendiri" ucap baekhyun yang juga berusaha menggendong tao. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil kriss

"justru aku khawatir denganmu, yakin bisa menggendong tubuh tao?"chanyeol meihat bagaimana susahnya baekhyun yang notabene lebih pendek dari tao membopong tubuh tao.

"aku tak apa-apa aku akan mengantar tao, kalau begitu pergilah hati-hati yah" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyetir mobil milik kriss dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, sesekali ia melirik keadaan kriss yang membuatnya menggerutu terus menerus. " _kau menyusahkanku hyung"_ batin chanyeol terus saja menyesali keadaan sekarang. Lampu lalu lintas mengubah warna dari hijau menjadi merah yang pertanda semua kendaraan di haruskan berhenti. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya menunggu lampu itu kembali berubah, ia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri melihat area sekitar yang tak begitu ramai. Terlihat di belokan seorang anak kecil dengan kardus yang berada di tubuhnya yang bertuliskan " _kau ingin memperbaikinya? Maka kembalilah ke masa itu"_ chanyeol memperhatikan anak kecil itu dengan wajah anehnya, mencoba menerka tulisan itu. Setelah lampu merah merubah warnanya menjadi hijau chanyeol membelokan mobilnya menuju anak kecil yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, ia turun dari mobilnya meninggalkan tubuh kriss yang kaku seperti mati itu.

"toki..! boleh ku tanya maksud dari tulisan ini" chanyeol menunjuk tulisan di kardus yang digunakan oleh anak itu

"kau akan membutuhkan ini, perbaikilah semuanya dan kembali ke masa ini dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan" perkataan anak kecil itu semakin memusingkan kepala chanyeol yang saat ini mencoba mengerti semuanya benar-benar semuanya

"apa maksudmu? Sungguh jangan membuat aku berfikir terlalu keras aku sudah memikirkan si es batu yang sekarang kaku dalam mobil"ucap chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

"kau hanya perlu mencampurkan ini pada minumanmu sebelum kau tidur, dan kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya" ucap anak kecil itu memberikan sebotol kecil yang berisikan ramuan tak berwana. Chanyeol menerima dan memperhatikan dengan detail botol itu, tanpa petunjuk tulisan merek dan hal-hal semacam botol-botol biasanya

"hey nak..." saat di lihat kembali tak terlihat anak kecil yang sedari tadi di hadapannya "kemana dia membuatku merinding" chanyeol membawa botol itu ke mobil dan kembali menyetir mobilnya ke apartement kriss

...

Chanyeol duduk sambil memainkan botol itu setelah menidurkan tubuh kriss di kasurnya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan anak kecil itu " _apa benar-benar bisa memperbaiki semuanya hanya dengan meminum ini?"_ batin chanyeol. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar,ia mengambil gelas yang berisikan air di dalamnya "hanya perlu mencampurkan ini kedalam bukan?" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, ia meneteskan ramuan itu kedalam minumanya lalu meneguknya. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut milik kriss yang di ambilnya di lemari.

Angin berhembus tak biasanya, lebih kencang bahkan seperti badai. Jam memutar berbeda dari arah sebenarnya, hujan deras membasuhi area sekitar. Petir-petir menyambar tak karuan gempa, gempa? Tidak ini bukan disebut gempa karena hanya guncangan kecil di area sekitar

 **Agustus 2012**

Tetesan air hujan yang tersisa di daun-daun menetes setetes demi setetes. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan memadukan dengan cerahnya udara di kota seoul itu. Chanyeol membuka matanya membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk di sekitar ruangan itu. Ia mencoba duduk dari tidurnya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang hilang saat tidur

"Ya..park chanyeol mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ayo bangun atau eomma siram kau"seorang wanita yang tak terlalu tua itu masuk sembari menyikap hordeng kamar chanyeol, tunggu eomma?. Chanyeol membuka penuh matanya melihat eomma di hadapannya tak percaya

"eomma?" kaget chanyeol

"eoh kau sudah bangun ternyata? Ayo mandi ini hari pertamamu masuk kuliah"

"sedang apa eomma disini" dengan wajah yang setengah sadar chanyeol mendudukkan posisi tidurnya

"eoh kamu tak ingin eomma ada di sini" ibunya berdecak

"anhi aku senang eomma di sini" ucap chanyeol yang buru-buru memeluk ibunya "aku rindu eomma" ia mengeratkan pelukannya

"kau berlebihan kita tiap hari kan bertemu sayang" sang eomma mengusap surau rambut hitam chanyeol "ayo mandi kita sarapan bersama okeh" ia melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Chanyeol bersiap untuk berkuliah, dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai—ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil satu potong roti yang sudah di siapkan oleh sang eomma

"eomma aku berangkat, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya-chanyeol mencium ibunya lembut, dan hanya di balas anggukan dan lambaian tangan.

...

Ia berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya, ia dudukkan pinggulnya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki memperhatikan pelajaran yang sebetulnya sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Setelah pelajaran berakhir ia sesegera mungkin menghampiri ruang kesenian mencari sosok yang ia rindukan 2 tahun ini. Ya kyungsoo, pria itu sedang berdiri di pinggir piano bernyanyi dengan di iringi piano disana

"aku merindukanmu kyungsoo" tetesan air mata itu mengalir di pelupuk matanya, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya diam memperhatikannya tanpa harus menghampirinya, dengan begitu kyungsoo tak akan mengenalinya. Itu cara yang baik untuk menjaganya tetap hidup 2 tahun ke depan. Tapi apa bisa takdir itu di rubah dengan hanya kembali ke masa ini?

"kau?" seseorang dengan suara bass menepuk pundak chanyeol membuat chanyeol kaget dan menoleh "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya

"kriss hyung" chanyeol tak sengaja memanggilnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa masa ini mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain

"kau mengenalku?"

"ahh anhi, aku hanya mendengar cerita tentang sunbae, ia benar tentang sunbae!" ucap chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"jinjja? Aish kenapa aku ini, aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melihat kyungsoo bernyanyi?" tiang es ini memberikan pertanyaan seperti mau merampok,bertubi-tubi seperti itu

"tidak, aku tidak sengaja lewat sini dan mendegar seseorang bernyanyi" chanyeol berbohong

"hmm"gumam kriss kecil "kyungsoo" teriak kriss membuat chanyeol panik, jangan sampai kyungsoo bertatap muka dengannya, bagaimana ini

"maaf sunbae aku harus ke kamar kecil" tanpa persetujuan dari kriss ia berlari dari tempatnya berdiri

"apa hyung?" kyungsoo datang setelah melihat kepergian chanyeol yang buru-buru

"anhi, tao bersamamu? Aku merindukannya" ucap kriss tersenyum tipis

"-.- hyung kau tak tau yang namanya ponsel kah? Kenapa kau tak meneleponnya" dengan wajah datar kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

...

"aish untung saja, tapi aku bahagia melihat kyungsoo baik-baik saja, aku sungguh merindukanmu kyungsoo" dengan nafas yang terengal-engal chanyeol berhasil kabur dari pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo, ia berjalan menuju kantin karena perutnya sudah berperang minta di isi. Ia memesan spaghety kesukaannya dan juga jus yang biasa di pesan olehnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat suasana di luar kantin. Para pria itu sangat asik memainkan bola berwarna merah itu, memasukannya ke dalam keranjang yang tergantung di atas. Membuat ingatan chanyeol tentang kyungsoo muncul kembali, di mana ia dan kyungsoo berlomba memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, kyungsoo yang notabene bertubuh kecil yang berusaha merebut bola darinya

"aku rindu masa itu kyungsoo" ia kembali menyantap makanannya menyeruput kecil jusnya

"jongin-na tolong pesankan aku makanan ya"suara itu membuat bulu kuduk chanyeol bangkit, pasalnya suara itu seperti suara... kyungsoo, ia ada di belakang chanyeol sekarang. Ia ingin menoleh tapi takut,chanyeol hanya diam dan mencoba tenang sambil memakan makanannya

 _"suaramu membuatku sakit kyungsoo, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu aku sangat sangat merindukanmu sungguh"_ batin chanyeol, tetesan air mata turun di makanan yang sedang di nikmatinya. Kau bodoh chanyeol kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya menangis, sekarang saatnya kau perbaiki semuanya. Bukankah itu yang kau fikirkan sebelum ke masa ini, buatlah ia bahagia tanpa mengenalmu.

"kyungsoo-ya ini makananmu, habiskan ya aku tak ingin kau memberikan sisa makananmu padaku lagi" suara jongin membuat hati chanyeol makin tersayat. Ia akan merelakan kyungsoo hanya untuk jongin iya untuk jongin bukan untuknya. Chanyeol menyudahi acara makannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya mencoba pergi tanpa menatap kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte untuk pulang ke apartemenya sendirian, tanpa adanya jongin. Tak jauh dari posisi kyungsoo berjalan sebuah mobil yang di kendarai chanyeol mengikutinya. Tanpa disadari sedikitpun, kyungsoo masuk kedalam bis dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir jendela. Chanyeol masih membuntutinya dari arah yang tak jauh dari posisi bis itu berjalan. Chanyeol membelokan mobilnya karena bis yang di hadapannyapun belok, ia ingat bertemu anak kecil itu disini dan sekarang ia muncul lagi

 _kau akan mendengar apa yang orang lain tak mendengar, sehingga kau bisa memperbaikinya._ Chanyeol melirik ke arah anak kecil itu dan menghentikan laju mobilnya, saat ia keluar dari mobil ia sama sekali tak mendapati anak kecil yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Memunculkan keheranan dalam fikiran chanyeol.

"apa maksudnya itu" ia terheran-heran dan kembali melajukan mobilnya mengikuti kyungsoo. Ia kini memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apatemen milik kyungsoo, ia tau kyungsoo tinggal sendiri disini

 _"Kuliah hari ini membuatku lelah argh"_

"suara siapa itu" chanyeol mencari sumber suara, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tak ada

" _aku ingin es krim, tapi aku malas kembali ke supermarket"_

Lagi-lagi chanyeol mendengar suara yang sama tapi dengan kata-kata berbeda "ini suara kyungsoo, apa dia menginginkan sesuatu?"chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya menuju sebuah supermarket dan membeli apa yang di butuhkan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menekan bel apartemen kyungsoo lalu buru-buru pergi sebelum sang pemilik keluar dan melihatnya.

"iya tunggu sebentar ya" kyungsoo menghentikan memasaknya berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu ia tak mendapati sapapun di sana hanya sebuah bingkisan yang tergantung di knop pintunya "apa ini" ia mengambil bingkisan dan membukanya "es krim? Oh god siapa yang meninggalkan ini? Keberuntungan untukku" kyungsoo kembali kedalam sambil membawa bingkisan dan mengeluarkan isinya untuk dimakan.

Chanyeol tersnyum kecil melihat tingkah orang yang dirindukannya itu, andai saja chanyeol bisa memeluknya ia akan berlari kencang dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya, dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"eomma aku pulang" tak ada jawaban atas sapaannya, membuat pria tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya berfikir kemana perginya orang di rumah ini. Barang-barang yang mulai berkurang, seperti mau pindah, melihat area sekitar barang-barang yang sudah di bereskan siap di angkut esok bahkan barang-barangnya sudah siap di angkut

 _Ibu pergi untuk waktu yang lama,pindahlah ke apartement karena rumah itu sudah ibu jual. Ibu sudah mengirim uang ke rekeningmu gunakan sebaik mungkin, sesekali eomma akan mengunjungimu. Besok akan ada yang mengambil barang-barang, eomma sudah membelikanmu apartemen hiduplah dengan tenang._

Chanyeol berdecak, bagaimana bisa keluarganya sendiri tak memberitahu terlebih dahulu kalau mereka akan pindah. Bagaimana pula ia bisa lupa kalau di masa mendatang ia memang tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang sudah di balut oleh kain putih.

Drrtttdrttt, ponsel chanyeol bergetar—ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket

 _from eomma_

 _yeolli mianhae, halmoni sakit dan eomma harus menjaganya appa setuju untuk pindah ke eunpyeong, maaf juga eomma tidak pamit padamu. Barang-barang sudah beres semua sebagian barang-barangmu sudah di antar ke apartemen barumu. Galaxy apart nomor 1127 itu apartemenmu. Tidur yang nyenyak yah saranghae :*_

chanyeol berdecak sesaat membaca pesan yang di kirimkan ibunya tanpa berniat membalas ia masukkan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku jaket.

TBC..

review juseyo~


	2. P2

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P2**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **RATED : M**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.634**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

chanyeol masuk ke sebuah cafe tak jauh dari kampus, ia memesan waffle dan segelas coklat susu hangat untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya di pagi hari. Ia memilih duduk di pinggir dekat jendela agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan pagi hari, tetesan air bekas hujan semalam terdengar merdu. Tak lama pesanannya datang

"gomawo" dengan senyum khasnya ia menyapa pelayan. Senyuman itulah yang membuat kyungsoo jatuh hati dulu, senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun di dekatnya akan luluh. Ia-chanyeol menyeruput coklat susunya sembari sesekali memasukan waffle ke dalam mulutnya.

"hey bocah" panggil seseorang dari arah cashier membuat chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, di lihatnya kriss sedang menuju tempatnya duduk "kau bocah yang kemarin diam-diam melihat kyungsoo kan?" kriss mendudukan pinggulnya tanpa meminta persetujuan chanyeol

"kyungsoo?" chanyeol berlaga tak mengenal kyungsoo

"ia pria yang bernyanyi di pinggir piano itu, aish sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah terima kasih" ucap kriss di barengi pesanan yang baru saja datang

"sarapan sunbae" chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar lagi

"panggil aku hyung saja, oia namamu siapa?"tanya kriss dengan mulut yang penuh dengan panecakenya

"park chanyeol imnida hyung" jujur chanyeol ingin sekali mengelap kasar bibir hyung di depannya, cara makannya tak berubah berantakan. Bagaimana bisa ia di panggil cool guy padahal di pandangan chanyeol dia hanya seorang namja idiot yang tergila-gila pada panda jadi-jadian (tao).

"kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanyanya lagi sebelum ia menyantap kesekian potong panecakenya

"music intsrument"jawab datar chanyeol, sabar chanyeol sabar kau bisa menghadapi pria idiot di depanmu dengan sabar. Oh come on idiot satu ini makin membuat chanyeol malu perihal mulut yang belepotan dengan madu. Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan berusaha menggapai bibir kriss dan menghapusnya cepat

"kriss hyung!" ucapan lirih membuat kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, masih dalam adegan mengusap bibir kriss yang terpause karena panggilan dari seorang namja tinggi tak lebih tinggi dari chanyeol dengan rambut yang hitam pekat dan kantung mata yang hitam seperti kurang tidur

"tao.." ucap kriss masih diam

"hyung jahat, kenapa berselingkuh" mendengarnya chanyeol buru-buru menarik lengannya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang di barengi tepukan jidatnya

"selingkuh? Tidak babypanda, kau salah paham" ucap kriss berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"tao-ya wae?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang tao yang ternyata adalah baekhyun sahabat tao

"baekhyun kriss hyung berselingkuh di depanku" dengan nada yang seperti mau menangis tao bersembunyi di balik tubuh baekhyun yang notabene lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang

"tao-ya, aku dan si idiot ini—" chanyeol kelepasan mengatakan idiot "maksudku kriss hyung tak sengaja bertemu, aku hanya risih melihat cara makan kekasih kesayanganmu itu" ucap chanyeol dengan nada datar

"benarkah? Eh tapi darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya tao dengan tampang polos mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah kriss di ikuti baekhyun.

"Astaga kenapa tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan dua makhluk idiot ini" batin chanyeol menyeruak seraya melihat tingkah dua makhluk idiot di hadapannya. "hanya mendengar rumor dari para mahasiswa di kampus"jawabnya datar. Baekhyun? Dia diam duduk di pinggir chanyeol

...

Chanyeol meregangkkan part part dari tubuhnya setelah dosen memberikan setumpuk lembaran note setelah akhirnya mengakhiri mata kuliah hari ini.

"chen ajari aku nada tinggi, sungguh aku ingin menyanyikan lagu dengan nada yang tinggi sepertimu" suara kyungsoo membuat chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya melihat ke arah luar, terlihat kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria yang ia panggil chen

"tinggikan dulu saja badanmu hahahah" pria yang di panggil chen itu tertawa mentertawakan seorang kyungsoo

"ish kau ini, benar-benar yah" kyungsoo menpoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilakan tangannya di dada, membuat guratan senyum kecil di wajah chanyeol

"aku senang melihatmu merajuk seperti itu" batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kantin agak jauh dari tempat duduk kyungsoo, memperhatikan tiap gerakan tubuh namja kesayangannya itu sambil meneguk lemon teanya. Senyuman kecil chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit menurun membuat muka datar yang muncul ketika seoang pria yang dikenalnya duduk di samping kyungsoo—jong in. Jong in merangkul tubuh kecil kyungsoo sesaat saat ia baru saja datang

"ish perusak suasana" ucap chanyeol menggigit-gigit sedotannya. Terlihat kyungsoo asik mengobrol dengan jong in dan juga chen

"chanyeol.." sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah baekhyun "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi

"hmm ne silahkan" chanyeol tak ingin menjahui baekhyun, karena ia tau ia harus bersama baekhyun akhirnya nanti. Dan membiarkan kyungsoo bahagia bersama jong in, baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menaruh makanan yang di bawanya di meja. Ia mulai menyantap makanan yang ia bawa sambil sesekali memperhatikan chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mengajaknya mengobrol sama sekali.

"hmm kau mengambil jurusan apa chanyeol-a" baekhyun mulai membuka topik pembicaraannya membuat chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan melihat kyungsoonya

"hmm music instrument, kalau kau" chanyeol berlaga tak tahu

"vokal, kau mengenal kriss sudah lama kah? Dia tak pernah memperkenalkanmu padaku!" ucap baekhyun sambil memasuan _spagethy_ kedalam mulutnya, membuat sedikit saus tertinggal di sisi bibirnya

"aku? Sudah sangat sangat lama, bahkan tak ingat pertama kali aku mengenal si idiot itu" chanyeol lupa bahwa di masa ini dia dan kriss baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah ia-chanyeol menyeruput habis lemon teanya ia menoleh kearah baekhyun dan melihat sisi pojok kanan bibir baekhyun yang kotor akibat saus _spagethy_ nya. "itu ada saus di bibirmu" ucap chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk bibir baekhyun. yang di ajak bicara mencoba menghapusnya dan menatap chanyeol seperti "bagaimana sudah?" dan chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, entah berapa kali hari ini dia terus menghela nafas. Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak ingin menghela nafasnya karena ia meyakini menghela nafas seperti itu dapat mengurangi kadar kebahagian. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk mencondongkan tubuhnya menggapai kotoran saus di bibir baekhyun dengan jempolnya dan mengusap pelan hingga tak terlihat lagi sausnya. Ia menunjukan jempol nya dan mengusapkannya pada sebuah sapu tangan. Diam...beberapa detik baekhyun terdiam seperti video yang di pause

"yak.. kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"ah ne gomawo, maaf membuat jempolmu kotor" ucap baekhyun

 _"Setelah ini aku akan ke perpus akh"_ tiba-tiba suara kyungsoo terdengar jelas di telinga chanyeol. Padaha jaraknya sangat sangat jauh tapi ia bisa mendengarnya.

...

Kyungsoo menuliskan namanya di daftar pengunjung perpustakaan, diikuti chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol tau kyungsoo akan datang ke perpustakaan sendirian karena ia adalah orang yang sangat tak ingin di ganggu saat membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo mencari-cari buku dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya

" _hmm dimana letak buku sejarah vokal opera ya?"_ chanyeol yang mendengar batin kyungsoo langsung berlari mencari buku yang diinginkan kyungsoo dari semua buku-buku yang ada di kategori musik. Dan bingo dia mendapatkannya, ia berfikir keras bagaimana ia memberikan buku ini tanpa bertatap muka dengannya. Chanyeol memutar otaknya, sampai akhirnya ia menemuka sebuah tumpukan buku yang tidak rapih, tak jauh dari posisi kyungsoo. Ia meletakan buku itu dan kembali bersembunyi, kyungsoo masih mencari-cari buku itu

"ah ketemu, syukurlah" setelah menemukan bukunya kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi untuk membaca, chanyeol duduk di hadapannya. Tunggu tepatnya 6 meja di hadapan kyungsoo. Memperhatikan namja kesayangannya membaca dengan seksama setiap kata dalam buku itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil

"aku ingin mengabadikannya" ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan ckrek.. ia berhasil memotret kyungsoo.

...

"hyung.."panggil manja baekhyun pada seorang kriss

"wae?" ucap pria dingin yang di panggilnya hyung itu

"kau mengenal chanyeol sudah lama eoh? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku melihat kalian berdua bersama" ucap baekhyun membenarkan duduknya

"lama? Aku baru mengenalnya 2 hari lalu bacon-a.." dengan nada datar kriss menjawab sambil tak lepas dari game yang dimainkannya

"dia bilang mengenalmu lama, hyung bantu aku mau"

"bantu apa" kriss masih sibuk dengan game di ponselnya

"mendekatinya, sungguh aku menyukainya saat pertama bertemu yah yah.. nanti akan ku bantu kau dengan tao semakin dekat"dengan nada merayu baekhyun memunculkan aegyonya, membuat kriss yang asik bermain game berhenti saat melihat kata GAME OVER di ponselnya.

"ais bacon-a.. lihat game over" gerutu kriss "apa eoh? Aku dan tao kan baru jadian buat apa kau satukan lagi. Lama-lama juga kami dekat" ucapnya kesal

"kau tau, tao bercerita panjang lebar tentang pria yang di idam-idamkannya. Kau ingin tahu itu?" mata baekhyun mendelik masuk kedalam pengelihatan pria yang di juluki idiot oleh chanyeol itu

"baik-baik. Aku akan membantumu dengannya, nanti aku akan meminta nomor ponselnya" kriss menyerah, ia tak ingin tao mengacak-acak wajah tampannya jika tau dia tak ingin membantu sahabatnya sendiri.

...

Chanyeol terpaksa tak mengantar kyungsoo pulang, sebetulnya tidak bisa di sebut mengantar lebih tepatnya membuntuti. Karena harus kembali ke rumahnya mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal untuk di bawa ke apartemen barunya.

 **Galaxy apart**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya sebelumnya ia melihat barang-barang atau tumpukan kardus tergeletak di pintu samping apartemennya.

"ada tetangga baru yah" ucapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan tubuhnya kedalam apartemennya. Ia mengambil segelas air minum di kulkas dan meneguknya

.drtt ponsel kyungsoo bergetar ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jaketnya

 _From kim jong in_

 _Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah pulang?_

Kyungsoo mengetik pesan singkat sebelum membalasnya

To kim jong in

Sudah, wae?

Baru saja kyungsoo mau memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, ponsel itu sudah kembali bergetar

 _From kim jong in_

 _Aku meluncur kesana..._

Tak ada niat kyungsoo membalas, ia mengganti pakaiannya setelah itu ia memasak ramyun untuk makan malam ini. Kyungsoo memang tinggal sendiri kedua orang tuanya memutuskan meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di kota metropolitan ini, memang sebelumnya ada derit keraguan dalam diri kedua orang tuanya. Pasalnya di mata mereka kyungsoo masih sangat polos tapi pekerjaanlah yang mengharuskan mereka berdua meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri disini. Tepatnya di korea karena kedua orang tuanya bekerja di U.S sebagai pemilik perusahaan ternama disana. Ayah dan ibunya sudah memberikannya mobil tetapi sangat jarang ia gunakan karena malas menyetir alasannya.

Ting..tongg suara bel apartemen kyungsoo berbunyi, kyungsoo mematikan kompornya sebelum ia membukakkan pintunya. Terlihat jong in berdiri membawa dua bungkusan besar di kiri dan kanan tangannya

"apa yang kau bawa?" tanya kyungsoo

"cemilan untuk kita" dengan wajah polos namja tan itu masuk tanpa di perintah oleh sang punya apartemen. Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil ramyun yang baru saja ia masak, ia meletakan ramyun di meja tv. Ia duduk dan menyalakan televisi besar di hadapannya sambil menyantap ramyun yang tadi ia buat. Jongin datang setelah membereskan cemilan yang ia bawa ke lemari es, dan membawa beberapa cemilan dan beer.

"yak.. yak .. yak.. kenapa makan sendirian aku juga mau" ucap manja jongin

"aish masak sendiri aku lapar tau" kyungsoo merebut mangkuk ramyunnya yang sempat di rebut jong in

"kyungsoo-a aku mau yah" dengan mata yang berbinar jongin menatap mangkuk di hadapannya, mengambil sumpit yang di pegang oleh kyungsoo dan menyeruput ramyunnya

"aish jongin-a jangan habiskan, aku juga mau" mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan memakan mie ramyun bersama.

Cess.. bunyi beer setelah tutup kalengnya terbuka, jongin meminum beer yang ia bawa sambil menonton tv bersama kyungsoo. Jangan tanya kyungsoo minum atau tidak, dia sudah menghabiskan 2 kaleng beer setelah memakan ramyun dan cemilan di hadapanya.

"jong in.~" nada sendu keluar dari mulut kyungsoo, jong in menoleh saat namanya di panggil dan melihat keadaan namja yang ia cintai walau tak ada ikatan apapun. Kini keadaan kyungsoo setengah mabuk, dengan wajah memerah seperti udang rebus mata yang sayu dan saliva yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya membuat jong in menelan paksa salivanya sendiri

"wae kyungsoo?" ucap jongin tenang

"hmm aku ngantuk aku ingin tidur, tapi sebelum tidur aku ingin-" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong saat namja mabuk ini menarik kerah baju jong in dan melahap bibir namja tan itu. Jong in diam tak ada balasan darinya kyungsoo mencoba melumat dan menghisap bibir itu. Mencoba membelah bibir tipis milik jongin mencari sesuatu untuk ia mainkan. Jongin tak sanggup menahan beban tubuh kyungsoo yang condong kearahnya membuat ia terjatuh di sofa dengan keadaan kyungsoo menindihnya. Jong in memeluk erat tengkuk namja putih di hadapannya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu, bermain lidah. Menghisap menggulum bahkan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah kyungsoo. Ciuman panas itu beralangsung lama sampai akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan itu karena kadar oksigen yang habis, cepat-cepat keduanya mengambil banyak-banyak nafasnya.

"kyungsoo-a sudah ya kau sekarang tidur, aku tak ingin melakukan lebih dari ini dalam kondisi mabuk." Ucap jongin mendorong kecil kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas, ia menggendong kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan menidurkan namja mungil itu.

...

Pagi yang cerah matahari yang mulai menyeruak kedalam kamar baru milik chanyeol, mencoba menutup tubuhnya yang terkena sinar matahari langsung. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bangun sekarang akibat semalam membereskan barang-barangnya.

 _Ireona...ireona... ireonaa_ bunyi alarm ponsel chanyeol membuat sang empunya ponsel berdesis kesal mematikan alarm itu dan kembali tidur. Tidak bukan saatnya tidur lagi park chanyeol, ia membangunkan tubuhnya yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh dan sesegera mungkin pergi kuliah karena ada kelas pagi hari ini. Ia berjalan gontai mengoles selai di rotinya menyalakan pemanas kopi untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Sekarang nyawa chanyeol terkumpul seutuhnya, ia memandang sekitar apartemennya

"apartemen ini berbeda dengan apartemenku yang itu atau hanya perasaanku saja" ucapnya memperhatikan detail ruangan di dalam apartemennya. Melihat atap tergambar jelas galaxy dan jika lampu dimatikan atap akan benar-benar menyala seperti galaxy di angkasa. Ia mengambil tas dan ponsel yang baru saja ia _charge_ memasukkannya kedalam jaketnya, ia mengunci apartemennya turun ke parkiran mengambil mobilnya dan menyetir ke kampusnya.

Dengan bosan baekhyun duduk di bangku kemudi melihat betapa macetnya seoul sekarang, andai saja jarak apartemennya dengan kampus itu dekat dia tidak akan susah-susah bawa mobil, dan andai si panda di sebelahnya tak menyusahkan dia terus ia akan memilih berjalan kaki saja.

"baekhyun-a kriss bilang kau kemarin memintanya untuk mendekatkanmu dengan chanyeol" ucap panda itu dengan tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya

"hmm, aku menyukainya dia tampan tidak seperti si idiot yang so cool itu" ejek baekhyun

"aish bacon dasar, idiot-idiot itu dia pacar baru ku tau" ucap si panda itu "memang tampan sih si chanyeol itu, tingginya saja yang berbeda jauh dengnmu" ejek tao lagi

"aish sudahlah, aku akan memberitahu kriss kalau kau masih punya perasaan pada sehun" ancam baekhyun

"kau bukan temanku kalau kau melakukan itu" ucap tao lirih,kemacetan tak berkurang sedikitpun membuat kedua namja yang sedang mabuk cinta itu menggeram kesal.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman, menghirup segarnya udara pagi ini.

"chanyeol" panggil kriss dari kejauhan membuat orang yang di panggil memutar bola matanya malas

"si idiot satu ini ada apa sih" ujarnya malas, kriss datang menghampirinya dan tanpa permisi ia duduk di sebelah chanyeol

"sudah sarapan?" tanyanya

"sudah, kenapa?" tanya chanyeol tak memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya

"ayo ke kantin aku teraktir kopi, aku bosan tao belum datang" kriss menarik paksa lengan panjang chanyeol membuat dirinya terpaksa mengikuti si idiot di depannya. Kini keduanya sudah ada di kantin menyeruput kopi yang di pesan kriss

"jadi apa kau punya pacar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu hyung" jawab chanyeol datar

"hmm tidak hanya penasaran, apa kau menyukai kyungsoo" mendengar nama itu membuat chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya "tuhkan, mendengar namanya saja kau seperti itu, aku sudah menebak jalan pikiranmu nae deongsaeng"ujarnya membuat chanyeol buru-buru merelaxkan tubuhnya.

"berikan nomor ponselmu padaku, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan besok" ucapnya, dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan kriss dan mengetikkan nomornya disana "kau tak menyimpan nomorku?" tanyanya lagi, chanyeol menghela nafas menghadapi pria bodoh di hadapannya mengelus dada untuk menenangkan hatinya

"aku sudah memiliki nomor ponselmu hyung" jawabnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

...

Chanyeol POV

Entah kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan sekali pertama aku harus bangun pagi menyiapkan makanan sendiri padahal baru kemarin aku merasakan masakan eomma lagi, kedua menghadapi si bodoh kriss dan sederet pertanyaan yang di berikan dosen hari ini membuat hari ini benar-benar muak. Bahkan hari inipun tak sempat melihat senyuman kyungsoo, ia tak menampakkan wajahnya dan akupun tak mendengar apa-apa. Aku memilih pulang lebih awal dan tak mengikuti kyungsoo, sebelum pulang aku mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan.

"sudah 2 hari ini aku tak melihat wajahnya, rindu sekali" aku turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya di basement bawah, menaiki lift sampai lantai 12. Berjalan gontai, sungguh hari ini sangat malas sekali bahkan untuk berjalan saja aku malas.

"hey tetangga baru" seseorang memanggilku siapa? Aku menoleh kebelakan dan...

"annyeong tetangga baru" betapa bodohnya aku— betapa pelupanya aku, aku baru ingat bahwa ini apartemen kyungsoo. Aku satu apartemen dengannya? Sungguh dan dia sekarang sedang ada di hadapanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membuang muka? Tapi sudah terlanjur.

TBC review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P3**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **RATED : M**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.461**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

aku tersenyum paksa saat kyungsoo menyapaku

"mau minum teh bersama, anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang untukmu" ujarnya seraya membuka pintu lalu mengayunkan tangannya seperti meminta ku untuk masuk.

 _"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlihat olehnya, okey takdir sudah merencanakannya jadi kau hanya bisa merubahnya sedikit_ "batinku, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam apartemen kyungsoo

"duduklah" pintanya, kyungsoo ini sedang berkutat di dapur yang dapat terlihat langsung dari ruang tamu, menyiapkan minuman dan sedikit cemilan

END pov

"posisi itu, sungguh membuatku ingin memeluknya dari belakang" bisik chanyeol, ia tersenyum kecil melihat kyungsoo yang asik dengan pekerjaannya

"maaf menunggu lama,ah jong in tak membereskan ini semua" kyungsoo merapihkan kaleng beer dan sampah makanan ringan bekas semalam

Degh

 _Jong in semalam disini?_

"namamu siapa?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan chanyeol

"chan...chanyeol park chanyeol" chanyeol gugup detak jantungnya tak karuan, ingin rasanya memeluk erat tubuh mungil di hadapannya untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"aku do kyungsoo, panggil kyungsoo atau d.o saja" senyumannya suaranya yang menyeruak masuk kedalam pandangan dan juga pendengaran chanyeol, membuat chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih. Otaknya sudah di penuhi dengan kata rindu yang mendalam

"kau mahasiswa?" tanyanya lagi

"ne, aku mahasiswa di seoul art university" kata-kata itu keluar tanpa di minta oleh si pemilik mulut itu. Mencoba tenang dengan meneguk teh di hadapannya

"jinjja? Jurusan apa?" tanya kyungsoo antusias

"music instrument" jawabnya lagi

"aku vokal" entah apa yang ada di pikiran chanyeol sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban kyungsoo ia menarik tubuh mungil di hadapannya untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Persetan dengan segala rencana, yang sekarang dia lakukan adalah memeluknya untuk meyakinkan aku bahwa dia benar-benar kyungsoo yang dia sayang.

"bogoshippo" ujar chanyeol lirih

"eh?"muncul keanehan dalam wajah kyungsoo yang tak dapat di lihat oleh chanyeol karena posisi mereka, chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu

"ah mianhae, aku lancang memelukmu, hanya saja aku bahagia mempunyai teman satu kampus disini"ujarnya bohong

"ah ne tak apa". Malam begitu panjang, setelah keluar dari apartemen kyungsoo chanyeol membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Gurat penyesalan muncul di wajahnya, bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan rencana yang sudah ia buat sedemikian detailnya. Bodoh, chanyeol merutukin kebodohannya. Ia pandangi langit luas di balkon apartemennya setelah membasuh tubuhnya, ia menggunakan baju longgar tanpa lengan dan celana lepis selutut. Ia memandang indahnya pemandangan di luar jika di lihat dari atas sini.

Drrrttt...drtttt... ponsel chanyeol bergetar dari dalam ruangan, membuat sang empunya berlari menuju dalam untuk mengangkat teleponna

"ne?"

"kau dimana? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke club tao kau mau?" ucap orang di sebrang sana, chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya melihat ke layar "idiot Kriss" ia berdecik setelah melihat nama penelepon

"aku di rumah hyung wae?" dengan malas ia menjawab

"dimana? Ayo ke club temani aku disini"

"ya sudah jemput aku di galaxy apart ya, aku akan menemanimu disana" jawab chanyeol sebelum memutuskan line teleponnya

Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur, dia masih memikirkan perlakuan chanyeol barusan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

"seperti sudah mengenal lama" ucap kyungsoo menatap langit-langit apartemennya,kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk melangkah menuju balkon apartemennya melihat mobil-mobil berlalu lalang di jalanan

"mau kemana dia?" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi dengan jaket hitam dan topi yang di kenakannya memasuki mobil putih. "aku merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat kepergian chanyeol .

...

Lampu-lampu berkelap kelip, musik yang terdengar bising. Suasana khas club di rasakan chanyeol saat dirinya kini duduk di salah satu sofa Make a love club, club yang di dirikan oleh tao ini begitu ramai. Ia dapat melihat banyak orang sedang meminum-minuman yang beralkohol tentunya, bercumbu mesra meliak liukan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Chanyeol memandang bosan pria idiot di hadapannya yang mengajaknya kesini

"kau mau apa? Aku yang teraktir" ucap kriss melipatkan kakinya

"apa saja hyung" jawab singkat, kriss beranjak dari sofa berjalan menuju bartender memesan sesuatu pada mereka. Tak lama kriss kembali, tao dan baekhyun menghampiri tempat mereka duduk sambil membawa pesanan yang baru saja di pesan kriss

"chagi" panggil tao membuat chanyeol menoleh "ini pesananmu sayang" tao meletakkan 4 botor vodka dan cemilan di meja sebelum ia duduk di pangkuan kriss, membuat chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri melihat chanyeol dengan penampilan yang menurutnya tampan, kriss membangunkan lamunan baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di pinggir chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di pojokan dekat dengan tembok, keduanya masih dalam diam. Kriss dan tao sudah dalam aksinya,aq biasa mereka menggulum menghisap dan menggigit, membuat kedua insan yang masih diam di hadapnnya meneguk paksa vodka yang sebelumnya sudah di tuangkan kedalam cangkir.

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun

"hmm"chanyeol hanya bergumam sedikit, pandangannya berusaha tak melihat kedepan karena kristao sedang asik dengan adegannya

"aku menyukaimu" bisik baekhyun lalu ia meneguk gelas berisikan vodka di hadapannya

"apa?" chanyeol tak mendengar

"hey kalian, kita main mau?" tanya kriss setelah meneguk vodka dan membaginya dengan tao dengan cara berciuman

"main? Main apa PS?" tanya polos baekhyun, ia lagi dan lagi meminum vodka di hadapannya menghambiskan 1 botol dan chanyeol kini sudah menghabiskan 1.5 botol setelah tao membawakan 2 botol vodka tambahan membuat dia agak mabuk. Kalian tahu kebiasaan yang sangat buruk dalam diri chanyeol? Dia akan melahap siapapun di hadapannya saat mabuk. Dan kini ia sukses melahap bibir tipis baekhyun. ia mencium ganas bibir baekhyun menerobos masuk mulutnya mencari lidah untuk ia mainkan. Baekhyun yang juga dalam kondisi sedikit mabuk terbuai dalam belaian lembut bibir chanyeol. Membuat guratan kecil di bibir kriss yang tidak mabuk sama sekali. Ia memiliki ide untuk bermain bersama

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain di kamar saja" ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman dengan tao, "kau bisa bawa mereka ke dalam 1 kamar dengan kita aku ingin melihat adegan itu" ujarnya nakal pada tao

"baik baik ayo, hey kalian ayo pindah" ucap tao membuat keduanya melepas tautan mereka dan keduanya mengekor kepergian kriss dan tao dengan gontai. Tao mengajak mereka ke sebuah kamar dengan dua ranjang ukuran sedang, kriss menarik lengan tao paksa hingga tersungkur dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua hanyut dengan ciuman panas mereka, Chanyeol? Tentu dia sudah bercumbu mesra dengan baekhyun mencium setiap inci bibir manis baekhyun tanpa hentinya. Bermain dengan lidah baekhyun ciuman itu semakin menurun hidung mancung chanyeol menerobos leher mulus baekhyun, mencium aroma strawberry yang khas. Meninggalkan kissmark yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

...

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk paksa kedalam ruangan dimana semalam 2 pasang insan bercumbu dengan hebatnya.

"hmmm" suara kecil chanyeol saat berusaha bangun dari tidurnya memaksakan dirinya duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawa "aku dimana" saat sedikit nyawanya terkumpul hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia menebarkan pandangannya ke suluruh ruangan melihat baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya begitu pusing, ia pijat pelipis matanya mencoba menenangkan sakit di kepalanya. Ia lirik ke kiri melihat dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berpelukan mesra tanpa busana yang hanya di selimuti selimut tebal. Tetapi saat ia menoleh ke kanan ia mendapati baekhyun sedang menggeliat karena tidurnya terusik,

"baekhyun?" chanyeol menutup mulutnya kaget, ia sama sekali tak ingat apapun. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan baekhyun? apa? Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"bodoh bodoh kenapa kesalahan ini terulang lagi" ia merutuki kesalahannya, ia beranjak dari kasur lalu menggunakan semua pakaian yang tertanggal disana. Pergi meninggalkan 3 orang di kamar itu tanpa ada kata pamit. Ia memanggil taxi menuju apartemennya.

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh sungguh bodoh kau chanyeol, kenapa kau malah melakukan kesalahan yang sama kenapa aish jinjja_

Chanyeol merutuk frustasi dirinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya paksa. Saat melewati belokan yang biasa ia lewati kini ia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang memberinya ramuan itu, ia hentikan taxi lalu menghampiri anak itu

"yak.. tunggu sebentar" chanyeol mencegat anak itu

"wae?"

"kau, ikut aku sebentar" ucap chanyeol. Chanyeol mencari cafe terdekat untuk membicarakan masalahnya "apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" tanya chanyeol setelah bercerita panjang lebar

"hmm.. hyung tak seharusnya kau bercerita sevulgar itu kepada anak seusiaku" ucap anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"tapikan kau yang memberikan aku minuman, dan kembali ke masa ini" ucap chanyeol frustasi

"hyung sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang hyung katakan, sudah ya aku akan terlambat ke sekolah" anak itu beranjak dari kursi untuk lekas pergi, saat ia berdiri angin berhembus kencang melewati anak itu "waktu mu hanya satu bulan untuk memperbaiki semuanya" ucapnya aneh, lalu kembali seperti anak biasanya dan pergi dari cafe itu.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya, dan menaiki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar untuk bergegas menuju kampus. Ia memiliki jadwal latihan yang lumayan padat, pasalnya waktunya hanya 1 minggu menuju pertunjukan pertamanya. Universitas mengadakan acara tahunan yaitu opera dan juga paduan suara dan kyungsoo di percaya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara bersama chen dan baekhyun.

"eomma, aku tidak membutuhkan mobil. Jadi kemarin aku menjual mobilnya tak apa?" ucap kyungsoo pada ibunya melalui line telepon

"ne, jaga kesehatanmu yah jangan terlalu lelah kami berdua menyayangimu" jawab ibunya dari sebrang telepon. Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya saat menaiki bus menuju kampusnya.

Jong in sudah bersiap menunggu kedatangan kyungsoo, ia membawa sarapan untuknya dan kyungsoo. Ia tau kalau ada jadwal latihan bahkan kyungsoo akan sangat lupa yang namanya sarapan pagi. Ia tipe orang yang melupakan urusan dirinya hanya untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya harus di utamakan. Tak lama kyungsoo datang menuju ruang latihan, jong in buru-buru menghampirinya menemaninya latihan sampai mata kuliah hari ini di mulai. Jong in satu fakultas dengan kriss perfoming art hanya saja berbeda angkatan kriss satu angkatan di atasnya tetapi ia satu kelas dengan tao.

"kyungsoo-a sarapan dulu ya, aku tau kau belum sarapan" jongin menyodorkan sandwich dan jus jeruk

"gomawo jong in-a, mian kau sampai melakukan ini pagi-pagi" kyungsoo menerima makanan yang di berikan oleh jongin dan langsung menyantapnya

"hmm, kalau begitu berlatihlah aku ada kelas jadi hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu." Ucap jongin sebelum meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di ruangan vokal. Baekhyun berjalan malas masuk kedalam ruangan vokal mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan piano memainkan asal pianonya sambil melamun.

"kau kenapa baekhyun" mendengar seseorang menyapanya ia terbangun dari lamunannya melihat orang yang menyapanya

"ah kyungsoo" jawabnya lirih "anhi aku baik-baik saja" tambahnya lagi dan kembali melamun

"kau mau? Minum ini, kau seperti kurang sehat hari ini" kyungsoo menyodorkan jus yang di pegangnya

"anhi, terima kasih. Hmm kyungsoo kau mengenal chanyeol?" tanya tiba-tiba baekhyun

"hmm chanyeol? Park chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"ya.." jawab singkat baekhyun

"iya aku kenal, dia baru saja pindah ke sebalah apartemenku. Wae?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"anhi" jawab datar baekhyun sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya

 _Flashback_

 _Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang di kenakan baekhyun, mencium perut rata baekhyun setelah menanggalkan bajunya. Menghisap seluruh aroma tubuh milik baekhyun menjilat setiap inci tubuh baekhyun yang putih mulus. Ia menjilat dari bawah sampai atas dan kambali melahap bibir ranum baekh_ yun _dengan ganas,memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai dan sesekali menggigit bibir baekhyun membuat sang empunya mengerang nafsu_

 _"akh..."desah baekhyun saat dengan sengaja kaki chanyeol menggesek ke junior baekhyun yang terbungkus boxer bergambar hati itu. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia masih ganas mencium bibir baekhyun. Erangan dan desahan kriss dan tao membuatnya semakin horny. Chanyeol membuka baju yang ia gunakan karena merasa kepanasan, dan kembali menelusuk masuk ke leher jenjang baekhyun menghisapnya dan menggigit kecil seperti seorang vampire yang haus akan darah manusia._

 _"ahh"desis baekhyun saat niplenya berhasil di lahap oleh chanyeol, lidah chanyeol bergriliya di niple pink baekhyun tangannya tak mau menganggur tangannya pun memilin dan menarik-narik niple sebelahnya._

 _"chanyeol-aa..."desah baekhyun saat niple milik baekhyun di gigit kecil. Chanyeol menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat lawan mainnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya, mengoles pipi chubby baekhyun._

 _"kyungsoo-a aku merindukanmu"degh bagai ribuan batu menimpah baekhyun bagai setumpuk paku menusuk tepat di hatinya saat chanyeol mengucapkan nama itu. Satu tetes air terjatuh di mata baekhyun saat mendengarnya, setumpuk kekecewaan yang di dapat di saat-saat ia merasakan kebahagian ini. Ia mendorong kecil tubuh chanyeol hingga sang empunya tubuh tertidur tepat di sisinya._

 _"bodohnya aku" baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat chanyeol yang justru diam sambil menutup matanya._

...

Chanyeol tak fokus memperhatikan saat dosen menerangkan ini dan itu, pikiranya sekarang hanya tertuju pada baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, menghela nafas panjangnya.

Drrrttt drttt chanyeol merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel yang bergetar

 _From Idiot bodoh_

 _Kalau sudah selesai kelas hari ini temui aku di kantin!_

Setelah membaca pesan dari kriss chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Rambut yang berantakan, jalan yang gontai inilah sekarang chanyeol berjalan menuju kantin untuk menemui kriss yang memintanya bertemu. Kriss sedang duduk manis sambil menikmati segelas latte di temani roti isi, chanyeol menghampiri kriss dan duduk di hadapannya

"kenapa hyung?" ucap chanyeol malas, merebut minuman kriss dan meneguknya

"kau tidak sopan mengambil minumanku" decak kesal kriss "kau.. seenaknya saja meninggalkan kami pagi tadi" tambah kriss kesal

"ah,, maaf. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada baekhyun sungguh aku tak ingat apapun semalam" chanyeol mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya

"kau menikmatinya bodoh" ujar kriss datar

"aku dalam kondisi mabuk hyung" ucap lirih chanyeol

"chanyeol-a" panggil seseorang membuat chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya

"kyungsoo" jawab chanyeol saat melihat yang memanggilnya adalah kyungsoo

"oh kau mengenal kriss hyung juga" ucap kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah kriss menyeruput jus jeruknya. Chanyeol kini hanya merutuki kesalahan semalam ketika melihat kyungsoo di hadapnnya.

"maaf aku harus pergi, ada mata kuliah tambahan" ucap chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan kriss

 _"kenapa dia"_ batin kyungsoo yang jelas terdengar oleh chanyeol, ia berjalan begitu cepat. Chanyeol terpaksa berbohong untuk sedikit menghindari kyungsoo hari ini, masih menyesali kelakuannya semalam.

 _'Baekhyun'_

Nama itu terngiang di pikiran chanyeol sekarang, berusaha keras mengingat kejadian semalam.

"apa yang aku perbuat dasar bodoh" ia kembali merutuki kesalahannya. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa melihat arah sampai

Brugh...

"sakit" rengek seorang pria yang sukses di tabrak oleh chanyeol

"baekhyun!" ucap chanyeol melihat pria yang di tabraknya adalah baekhyun, baekhyun gugup melihat chanyeol di hadapannya masih malu dengan kejadian semalam. Dia pikir chanyeol menganggapnya tapi justru ia mengira bahwa dirinya sedang bercinta dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, pria kecil itu membuat jantung baekhyun tak karuan membuat seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya mengalir dengan derasnya.

"bisa ikut aku" ucap chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun, tak jauh dari tempat kejadian baekhyun dan chanyeol. Seseorang melihat kepergian mereka dan merasa penasaran dengan tingkah chanyeol, ia mengikuti langkah kaki chanyeol yang menarik lengan baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh baekhyun di sebuah bangku taman dekat lapangan basket,

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan chanyeol-a" ucap baekhyun malas

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam, aku juga minta maaf pagi ini aku meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit" ucap chanyeol lirih

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab baekhyun datar

"sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu, aku di luar kesadaran" chanyeol makin merasa bersalah, bukan karena chanyeol meniduri orang yang menurut yang lain baru saja di kenalnya. Hanya saja ia menyesal terjatuh kelubang yang sama gara-gara si idiot itu. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh jenjang chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba

"aku bilang tak apa, aku menyukaimu saat pertama bertemu jadi aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu" ucap baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Seseorang melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan kecewa dengan mata yang sayu

"kenapa aku merasa kecewa" ucapnya lirih seraya meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan, ah bukan berpelukan lebih tepatnya di peluk. Karena chanyeol tak membalas pelukan baekhyun.

TBC review juseyo


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P4**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.578**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berlatih untuk pertunjukan satu minggu lagi bersama chen dan baekhyun. baekhyun sudah menghilang entah kemana setelah tao pemuda panda itu menyeretnya pergi, tao mengenal kyungsoo saat di bangku menengah tapi tak begitu dekat karena menurut tao, kyungsoo itu orang yang misterius susah di ajak komunikasi. Kyungsoo merapihkan semua barang-barangnya, setelah menerima pesan dari jong in yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena suho sudah menyuruhnya pergi berbelanja perlengkapan rumah padahal hujan begitu lebat. Setelah merasa semua sudah beres kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari ruang aula, gelap tanpa pencahayaan yang cukup menurutnya. Ia berlari menuju halte terdekat dengan tas sebagai penutup air hujan.

 _Basah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa membawa payung di saat musim hujan seperti ini._

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap bagian tubuh yang basah karena air hujan, ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh tak membawa payung. Tak ingatkah dia pada pepatah yang mengatakan sedia payung sebelum hujan, tapi dia justru tak membawanya. Ia melirik gelisah jalanan yang sepi, menunggu datangnya bus yang akan mengangkutnya menuju apartemen. Mobil hitam mengkilat terpakir di depan halte setelah menepi dari jalanan, chanyeol dengan membawa payung muncul dari balik bangku kemudi.

"butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya

"chanyeol?" jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar

"ayo pulang sama-sama" ajak chanyeol seraya menyodorkan payung yang ia kenakan untuk sekedar berbagi. Ia mengatar kyungsoo ke pintu penumpang, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

 _Gentle_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara kecil yang menyeruak dari hati kyungsoo. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, Hening. Tak ada yang mau mulai pembicaraan satu sama lain hanya sibuk dengan saling lirik.

"kenapa kau baru pulang" suara berat chanyeol memecah keheningan

"aku baru saja berlatih untuk acara minggu depan bersama chen dan baekhyun tapi mereka berdua pulang lebih dulu" jelasnya "dan kau kenapa malam-malam ada di kampus" tanya kyungsoo menyelidik

"bukan kampus, lebih tepatnya kafe dekat kampus" jawabnya sambil menghentikan mobilnya saat di rasa lampu merah yang menyala "aku membeli makanan untuk makan malam" jawab chanyeol memunculkan deretan gigi putih rapih

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"ne, eomma memutuskan tinggal di eunpyeong untuk menjaga halmoni. Appa dia sibuk membangun perusahaan di jepang" jelas chanyeol lalu kembali menyetir saat lampu berubah hijau. Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka sampai mobil terparkir jelas di basement aprtemennya. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift, menekan angka 12. Masih hening tak ada yang mau memulai, pintu lift terbuka chanyeol dengan gentle mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk jalan terlebih dahulu. Sekarang keduanya berada di hadapan pintu masing-masing sampai

 _Kriukkk~_ suara perut kyungsoo menyeruak keluar terdengar jelas di telinga besar chanyeol membuat sang empunya telinga menahan tawanya

"kau lapar?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek dan di balas senyum malu di kyungsoo "ya sudah ayok masuk sini kita makan sama-sama" ajak chanyeol, kyungsoo mengekor chanyeol saat pintu chanyeol berhasil di buka. Ia dudukan pinggulnya di sofa yang sudah di tata rapih kemarin, chanyeol masih sibuk dengan makanan yang di belinya. Ia rapihkan makanan itu di piring dan membawakan untuk di santap bersama kyungsoo, iya kyungsoo pria yang ia rindukan selama ini ada tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lucu. Sebelum ia menaruh piring berisikan nasi kare ia melihat wajah mulus kyungsoo dari sudut kecil matanya.

"makanlah, maaf aku hanya membeli nasi kare saja karena aku bingung mau makan apa" ucap chanyeol menyodorkan piringnya dan air putih.

"ini saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih, biasanya aku hanya makan ramyun bahkan sampai tak makan karena malas untuk keluar" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyantap makananya, membuat orang yang di ajak bicara hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berniat menyentuh piringnya

"kenapa tak makan" kyungsoo menghentikan makannya saat merasa di perhatikan

"melihatmu makan seperti itu bahkan membuat perutku kenyang" chanyeol tersenyum kecil

"jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau seperti menuduhku orang yang rakus" kyungsoo tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibir tebalnya yang lagi-lagi membuat orang di sebelahnya menyeringai bahagia

"sudah sudah, ini aku makan" chanyeol menyerah, akhirnya ia menyantap nasi karenya dengan santai.

"ah terima kasih atas hidangannya" ucap kyungsoo saat menyelesaikan makannya, terlihat dari piring yang bersih tanpa tersisa sedikitpun, orang di sebelahnya ternyum menahan gelak tawanya saat melihat mulut kyungsoo yang penuh dengan sisa bumbu kare

"kau makan seperti anak kecil" ucap chanyeol dengan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya

"belepotankah?" tanya kyungsoo dengan polos

"sangat" kyungsoo mencoba menghapus bekas kare di bibirnya, masih terlihat jelas nodanya di bibir mungil kyungsoo membuat orang di sebelah justru meresa greget. Chanyeol menarik dagu kyungsoo hingga kepala kyungsoo mendongak ke atas. Di gapainya bibir mungil kyungsoo dengan bibir chanyeol, mengoleskan lidah miliknya untuk mengusap atau bisa di bilang menghilangkan noda kare disana. Membuat sang empunya bibir terdiam kaku, kaget, lembut, dan tiba-tiba.

"ahh mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" chanyeol tersadar saat melihat kyungsoo memegang bibirnya. Masih diam kaget dengan pandangan yang kosong ia berdiri dari duduknya hendak pergi dari apartment milik chanyeol. Kini kyungsoo berhasil menghilang dari hadapan pria tinggi yang baru saja dengan tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya.

"aish bodohnya aku, kenapa sampai melakukan di luar otakku" rutuk chanyeol mengacak-acak paksa rambutnya, entah berapa kali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hari ini. Ia membanting tubuh tingginya di kasur menatap atap apartemennya saat di matikan galaxy itu menyala.

"apa aku harus merencanakannya lagi?" gumam chanyeol, ia menarik calendar yang ada di meja kasa sebelah kasur. Ia menyalakan lampu tidurnya untuk sekedar mlihat tanggal yang tertera di calendar, 15 september ia menandai tanggal itu tanggal dimana tepat 30 hari ia disini dan mungkin ia akan kembali. Entah takdir di masa depan bisa berubah apa tidak jika ia rubah sekarang. Ia juga tak lupa mencoret tanggal dari awal ia berada di masa ini sampai saat ini, terhitung sudah 5 hari setelah kejadian minum ramuan itu.

Pikiran yang tak karuan, mata yang kosong menatap tak tentu arah, disini lah kyungso di apartementnya. Tepatnya di atas kasur dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang tak karuan karena ia seperti menjelajahi segala arah tidurnya. Memikirkan perlakuan chanyeol barusan, tiba-tiba tapi membuatnya hanyut.

"anhi kau tak boleh hanyut dalam pikiran itu kyungsoo, kau lihatkan baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol di kampus. Jadi bisa di pastikan bahwa baekhyun menyukai chanyeol" gumamnya membuyarkan semua lamunannya, melepaskan pegangan bibirnya dan mulai kembali ke pemikiran awal.

...

Pagi itu chanyeol tak sengaja bangun bersamaan dengan kyungsoo, ia melihat kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya saat ia hendak menutup pintu apartemennya. Ke dua mata mereka saling bertemu masih diam dengan pandangan satu sama lain, canggung mungkin itu yang sekarang di rasakan seorang kyungsoo. Padahal dia sering melakukan itu, hmm maksudnya ciuman, ia sering melakukannya dengan jong in tapi sekarang dengan chanyeol kenapa ada yang berbeda. Seperti benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan itu. Lamunan keduanya buyar saat seorang anak kecil menyapa kyungsoo

"selamat pagi hyung, kuliah pagi lagi?" ujarnya

"ne, kau sekolah sepagi ini kah?" tanya kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya pada anak kecil yang menyapanya

"ne hyung, ah hyung baru namamu siapa?" tanyanya saat bertatap muka dengan chanyeol

"aku? Chanyeol, dan siapa namamu tampan?" chanyeol berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil di hadapannya

"jesper, hyung" jawabnya polos

"okeh jesper berapa umurmu?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"8 tahun" benar-benar lucu menurut chanyeol, dia mirip dengan baekhyun

"ini untukmu, sekolah yang rajin yah" chanyeol memberikan permen yang tak sengaja ia beli kemarin hanya karena tak ada kembaliannya. Jesper dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan berlari kecil saat ibunya berteriak dari lantai bawah. Kini keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam lift tepatnya. Masih canggung akibat kejadian bodoh semalam

"mau berangkat sama-sama?" tanya chanyeol membuat kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya

"ah tidak terima kasih, aku di jemput jong in" jawabnya canggung, saat lift terbuka terlihat jong in sudah setia menunggu kedatangan kyungsoo

"pagi kyungsoo-ya" sapanya mengecup kecil pucuk keningnya, membuat sang empunya melihat chanyeol dengan tatapan takut mengecewakan. Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa saat melihat jongin melakukan itu menahan nafasnya, dan memutar tubuhnya malas menghindari pandangan yang membuatnya kesal. Sebetulnya chanyeol aneh kenapa hanya beberapa hal yang ia bisa dengar dari hati kyungsoo, bahkan ia yakin sekarang kyungsoo sedang bergumam dalam hatinya. Tapi chanyeol tak mendengar apapun.

...

Seminggu setelah kejadian dimana chanyeol membersihkan noda kare dari bibir kyungsoo berjalan sangat datar tak ada perubahan sampai saat ini. Kini chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di aula memperhatikan panggung yang tak berpenghuni tepatnya belum, hanya beberapa properti yang bertender manis disana. Di sebelahnya kriss sedang asik mengobrol dengan tao kekasihnya membuatnya bosan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ia melihat jong in sudah siap merekam karena melihat kamera sudah bertengger di lehernya. Tak lama pembawa acara masuk dengan sejuta celotehannya membuat bosan chanyeol, ia melihat ponselnya melihat pesan masuk dari baekhyun

" _kau datang? Kau melihatku? Terima kasih, setelah ini aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat berjanjilah kau mau mematuhi keiinganku"_

Chanyeol mengetik pesannya tak lama ia mengklik send

 _"aku akan menunggumu di tempatku duduk sekarang''_

Pertunjukan satu persatu sudah di tampilkan, saatnya puncak acara dimana baekhyun chen dan juga kyungsoo memainkan harmonisasinya di ikuti dengan sedikit organ di belakang. Tak ada yang berani bersuara saat mereka bertiga bernyanyi, benar-benar harmonisasi yang indah bahkan seorang chanyeolpun berani meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar harmonisasi yang di nyanyikan. Sebegitu indahkah? Bagaikan nyanyain surga yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya. Setelah selesai pertunjukannya semua membubarkan dirinya perlahan menyisakan jong in chanyeol kriss dan juga tao disana. Menunggu sosok yang di tunggunya datang, kyungsoo menghampiri jong in yang duduk tak jauh dari chanyeol membuat chanyeol kembali tersayat hatinya melihat perlakuan jong in, andai kau tau betapa menyedihkannya wajah chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan ia tak sanggup berbicara panjang lebar atau hanya sekedar mengobrol kecil lagi karena kejadian bodoh itu membuat kyungsoo berusaha menjauhinya. Kyungsoo menolehkan matanya pada chanyeol yang memang tak jauh darinya lalu chanyeol buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya

"kau benar-benar menonton dan menungguku, akh gomawo" baekhyun mencoba memeluknya kegirangan, ia menarik lengan chanyeol menjauh dari aula dengan di ikuti ekoran kriss dan tao.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" ucap chanyeol datar

"temani aku makan ya, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kau mau menontonku" ucapnya

"ya ya ya,, aku juga kan menontonmu setidaknya ajak kami jugalah" ucap kriss sewot

"iya iya, ayo kita mau makan dimana?" ucap baekhyun manggandeng chanyeol pergi, kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh

 _'Sakit'_ mendengar kata itu chanyeol menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang ternyata juga sudah pergi dengan jong in dan chen.

...

Chanyeol berjalan gontai melewati lorong apartemennya, kelelahan karena baekhyun tak henti-hentinya megajaknya kesana mengajaknya kesini. Dengan sejuta keceriaanya, chanyeol hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya waktu itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tak tau apa yang ia lakukan pada baekhyun malam itu. Ia banting tubuhnya yang terasa berat ke kasur empuknya, menaruh tasnya sembarangan

 _'akh..akhh hmmm... ahh~'_ terdengar desahan samar-samar membuat chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya paksa dan mencoba mendengar lagi

 _'ahh ahh ia disitu ahh jong in aku ing..in.. keluar ahhh'_ mendengar itu bagai seribu pisau yang sedang mencincang hatinya chanyeol menitihkan air matanya. Apa ini yang kyungsoo rasakan saat ia melihatnya bersetubuh dengan baekhyun? sakit kecewa seperti ribuan panah yang siap menusukan ujungnya yang tajam tepat pada ulu hatimu. Bahkan air mata seorang chanyeol tak terbendung lagi mendengar orang yang sangat ia cintai benar-benar mencintainya sedang mendesah nikmat di bawah laki-laki lain. Bukan lain itu jong in, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding tersenyum miris mendengar semua desahan yang biasa ia dengar jika sedang bersetubuh dengan kyungsoo, dimana kyungsoo melenguh nikmat saat cairan kesetiaannya tertumpah di liang senggamanya. Tapi kini ia mendengar kyungsoo mendesah menikmati jamuan orang lain bukan dirinya. Sungguh ironis. Ia sudah tak mendengar apapun lagi dari balik tembok ini, tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju balcon mencoba menepis rasa kecewa, karena ia tau kyungsoo bahkan lebih kecewa darinya. Menghirup oksigen yang menyeruak masuk kedalam setiap rongga hidungnya.

Ia memperhatikan jalan-jalan, matanya membulat saat melihat kyungsoo mengantar kepergian jong in dan mencium mesra bibir lawan mainnya itu. Lagi dan lagi chanyeol tersenyum miris sekarang malah ia melihat jelas perlakuannya terhadap jong in.

Malam dingin membuat seorang chanyeol melupakan sejenak kekecewaannya, tertidur lelap di dalam selimut tebal karena hujan tak juga berhenti. Bahkan AC sudah tak di nyalakan lagi, hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat seorang chanyeol kedinginan.

Sinar mentari yang tertutup gelapnya awan bukan karena masih malam, tetapi memang hari ini awan gelap menyelimuti kota seoul. Chanyeol dengan wajah pucatnya mencoba bergegas menuju kampusnya, berjalan gontai. Lemas lelah dan pusing itulah yang di rasakan chanyeol sekarang sampai seseorang meneriaki namanya sebelum matanya sayu dan menutup sempurna—pingsan. Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu chanyeol tersadar berulang kembali mengganti kompresannya hanya untuk sekedar menurunkan panas pada tubuh chanyeol. ia tinggalkan chanyeol sendiri sesaat setelah ia mengganti kompresannya, ia berjalan menuju dapur memeriksa isi kulkas melihat apa yang harus dimasak dengan bubur. Ia mengambil dada ayam dan beberapa bumbu yang cocok di gunakan untuk memasak bubur. Kyungsoo mulai memasak buburnya, sedikit mencicipi apa rasanya pas apa tidak. Setelah merasa semua masakannya pas dengan lidahnya ia membawa makananya masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol meletakkannya di meja kasa. Kembali mengganti kompresan tetapi sebelumnya ia memeriksa apa suhu tubuh pria jangkung di hadapannya sudah menurun apa tidak.

"syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sedikit menurun, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini kalau kau merasa tak enak badan kenapa kau tak bicara padaku. Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh"ucap kyungsoo memperhatikan pria yang sekarang tertidur pulas di hadapannya tersenyum kecil saat mengelus kecil bibir chanyeol

"aku masih ingat rasanya bibir ini menyentuh bibirku, kau tau bahkan aku tak bisa melupakannya" ucap kyungsoo lagi

'hmmm' chanyeol menggeliat, matanya perlahan terbuka dan membiasakan tatapannya terhadap sinar lampu yang tepat menyorot matanya

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya kyungsoo yang melihat chanyeol membuka matanya

"kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dengan tubuh yang masih lemah chanyeol mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya.

"lebih baik kau makan ini dulu ya, aku hanya menemukan beberapa bahan di kulkasmu jadi rasanya sangat standar" kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk berisikan bubur yang tadi ia buat "aku suapi ya, ini masih panas". Ia meraih satu sendok dan meniupnya pelan sebelum menyuapkan pada chanyeol

"gomawo," ucap chanyeol dengan mulut berisikan bubur

"jika kau sakit kenapa tak meminta tolong padaku, kitakan tetangga" ucap kyungsoo menyendoki lagi buburnya

"tubuhku baik-baik saja, hanya batinku yang tersiksa" lirih chanyeol setelah mendapat suapan lagi

"batin? Kau kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku" kyungsoo menyuapi chanyeol lagi sesaat tangan itu di tahan oleh chanyeol

"maaf atas kejadian minggu lalu, seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu" masih memegang tangan kyungsoo

"tak apa" jawab singkat kyungsoo, chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"kumohon jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku, jangan buat aku tersiksa dengan melihat kepergianmu" isakan chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinga kyungsoo. Memunculkan gurat keanehan, kyungsoo memang merasa mengenal lama seorang chanyeol bahkan selalu kecewa ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa dia begitu tak menginginkannya pergi? Apa sebegitu berharganya kah kyungsoo bahkan seorang park chanyeol yang di kenalanya tak sampai sebulan lamanya tak ingn kehilangannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya melihat setiap inci wajah kyungsoo mengusapnya pelan.

"aku menyukaimu" setelah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, chanyeol mencium lembut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan hawa nafsunya dengan menutup matanya, merasakan bibir lembut chanyeol yang mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo benar-benar terbuai dengan belaian lembut bibir chanyeol, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol setelah menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di meja kasa. Chanyeol mencium kyungsoo sedikit lebih ganas sekarang memaksa masuk memenuhi tenggorokan kyungsoo, bermain dengan lidah kyungso. Chanyeol tak memberikan sedikitpun celah untu kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan tautan mereka karena kekurang oksigen, mereka berdua sibuk dengan udara sekarang.

"sudah ya, jangan lebih kau masih sakit jangan membuat aku khawatir" kyungsoo menidurkan tubuh chanyeol. tapi tunggu khawatir? Kyungsoo khawatir pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Dan membiaran bibirnya di cumbu sembarangan

"kau dan jong in pacarankah?" tanya chanyeol di sela-sela adegan suap menyuap

"tidak" jawab singkat kyungsoo memberikan guratan senyum kecil di bibir chanyeol.

TBC~ RnR YO~


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P5**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.602**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Baekhyun frustasi tak mendapati chanyeol di sudut manapun, ia menelepon ponselnyapun hanya ada jawaban dari operator. Sedari tadi hanya berjalan maju mundur seperti sebuah strika, membuat orang yang duduk sambil memegang es cream menggeram kesal

"baekhyun-a kau sedang apa? Menunggu chanyeol?" tanya tao yang menggigit es creamnya

"iya aku meneleponnya tak di angkat dan aku sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut kampus dan tak menemukannya" ucap baekhyun panik

"baekhyun.."panggil jong in saat melihat baekhyun yang mondar-mandir di lokasi latihan "kau melihat kyungsoo? Apa dia tak masuk hari ini?" tanya jong in

"sepertinya, sedari tadi aku juga tak melihat batang hidungnya"ucap baekhyun santai

"hmm aku menelponpun tak ada jawaban sama sekali" ujar jong in lagi

' _apa kyungsoo sekarang sedang bersama chanyeol?'_ batin baekhyun

"entahlah, kau datangi saja apartemennya" ucap baekhyun

"aku masih ada kelas, kalau aku bolos jangan harap uang jajanku utuh" jongin menghela nafasnya

"haha suho-hyung masih sekejam itukah?" tanya baekhyun yang mendudukan tubuhya di tiang penyangga

"masih, bahkan saat lay hyung menceramahinya dia masih sama seperti itu jahat" kini jong in juga memiih duduk di sebelah baekhyun "oia kau dekat dengan siapa orang yang tinggi itu,hmm chanyeol iya chanyeol kau dekat dengannya?" tanya jong in

"ne, kenapa?" tanya baekhyun heran

"tidak waktu itu kyungsoo sempat mengucapkan namanya, entahlah aku hanya penasaran saja seperti apa orang itu" jelas jong in membuat beberapa pertanyaan muncul di otak baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan buburnya setelah kyungsoo menyuapi seluruh bubur itu. Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh mangkuk kosong, tak lupa juga ia mengambilkan obat penurun demam dan menyuruh chanyeol memakannya

"sudah kan, aku pergi ya aku ada kelas hari ini" ucap kyungsoo menaruh gelas di meja kasa dan bersiap pergi tetapi tangan chanyeol segera menarik lengan kyungsoo untuk mencegahnya pergi. Menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya

"ku bilang jangan pergi, jadi ya jangan pergi" ucap chanyeol memeluk erat kyungsoo

"kita belum kenal lama, tapi kenapa kau begitu tak ingin kehilanganku" kyungsoo berbicara saat kepalanya masih dalam dada bidang chanyeol

"asal kau tau aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum ini, dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" ujar chanyeol mengusap-usap ujur rambut kyungsoo

"kau seorang penguntit?" tanya kyungsoo membuat pelukan itu melonggar, kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada kyungsoo saat mata mereka berdua bertemu

 _'astaga kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini'_ suara hati kyungsoo terdengar jelas oleh chanyeol membuatnya semakin tertawa dan chup, chanyeol mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut

"jangan pergi yah, temani aku tidur sampai aku sehat"chanyeol meletakkan tubuh mungil kyungsoo di sebelahnya lalu memeluknya erat dan memejamkan matanya.

 _'waktuku hanya sebentar, jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi barang 1 detik saja'_ batin chanyeol, ia mengusap puncak kepala kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut membuat nyaman kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, begitu nyaman menurutnya. Benar-benar di luar dugaan seorang chanyeol yang baru beberapa hari belakangan ini bisa membuatnya senyaman ini, bahkan seorang jong in tak bisa memberikan kenyaman seperti ini.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat tak mendapati chanyeol di sisinya, ia menyikap selimut dan beranjak dari kasur untuk mencari chanyeol. di lihatnya jam sudah menunjukan jam 4 sore

"selama itukah dia tertidur sampai sesore ini" ia memeriksa ponselnya, di dapati 20 pesan dan 100 misscall dari jong in. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, mengambil tas yang ia tinggalkan di sofa depan berniat kembali ke apartemennya. Saat ia membuka pintu sudah ada sesosok pria tinggi di hadapannya

"kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol

"yang harusnya bertanya itu aku, dari mana kau. Badanmu kan masih lemah" jawab kyungsoo mengambil alih dua bungkusan di tangan chanyeol. "duduk, jangan memaksakan dirimu" pinta kyungsoo

"aku hanya membeli beberapa bahan dapur untuk makan siang, maaf membuatmu khawatir" jawab chanyeol lirih

"ya sudah duduk saja, biar aku yang masak" kyungsoo mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan bahan-bahan yang di beli oleh chanyeol, berfikir harus memasak apa untuk makan mereka berdua. Ia memotong beberapa wortel dan kentang dan merebusnya, ia sayat-sayat kulit ayam untuk menjadikannya air kaldu untuk mencampurkan dengan masakan yang akan di masak olehnya. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan orang yang di cintainya itu sibuk dengan sayuran dan beberapa daging ayam membuat senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Ia merasakan kebahagian yang mendalam melihat kyungsoo memasak lagi untuknya, ia beranjak dari posisinya sekarang dan mendeati kyungsoo yang sedang memasak

"masak yang enak yah" ejek chanyeol

"iya cerewet, aku akan membuatmu tak berhenti makan masakanku" ancam kyungsoo, chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kyungsoo masuk kedalam sela-sela tangannya.

"kau tak melihat aku sedang sibuk memasak, lepaskan" kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan rangkulan chanyeol, tapi bukannya terlepas chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya meniup kecil kuping kyungsoo. Membuat sang empunya kuping mengeliat geli

"kau tak mau masakan ini ku siram ke wajahmukan" chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya memundurkan tubuhnya

"iya iya maaf" chanyeol kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan menunggu kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya.

"ta..da. masakannya udah selesai" kyungsoo menaruh piring besar berisikan spaghetti dan mangkuk kecil dengan sup ayam "makan yang banyak supaya kau cepat sembuh ya" ucap kyungsoo mengambilkan porsi untuk chanyeol makan.

"aku sudah sembuh, terima kasih sudah mau menemani ku hari ini sampai kau tak masuk kuliah" ucap chanyeol memasukkan garpu berisikan spaghetti ke mulutnya. Senyum indah bertengger di wajah kyungsoo saat chanyeol melahap masakannya dengan antusias

"enak?" tanya kyungsoo

"masakanmu selalu enak" ucap chanyeol. kyungsoo merapihkan piring-piring kosong seusai acara makan siang atau bisa di sebut dengan makan sore. Karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukan jam 6. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"kau tau, aku selalu menyukai harum tubuhmu" bisik chanyeol

"dari mana kau menciumnya, bahkan kau baru sedekat ini hari ini" ucap kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya membuat posisi saling berhadapan

"aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangmu. Apapun itu" jawab chanyeol menggigit hidung mancung kyungsoo

"ish jorok, jangan mengigit hidungku dong" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat pria di hadapannya tak sanggup menahan gairah untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol dengan tanpa aba-aba siap untuk melahap bibir pout milik kyungsoo

Drrt..drtt... dering ponsel membuat suasana jadi berantakan, memunculkan gurat kekecewaan dari chanyeol

"ne" jawab kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuh chanyeol

 _Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku sudah ke apartemenmu tapi sepertinya kau tak ada_

"ah mianhae.. aku ada di rumah temanku, kau dimana sekarang apa perlu kita bertemu?" tanya kyungsoo pada lawan bicaranya

 _Besok temui aku di taman kampus ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu_

"iya aku janji akan menemui disana" jawab kyungsoo lalu memutus pembicaraan.

"siapa?" tanya chanyeol mendekati kyungsoo

"jong in, maaf aku harus pulang" ucap kyungsoo mengambil tas dari sofa depan dan pergi menghilang dari pandangan chanyeol. chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menghela nafasnya

Drrrtt...ponsel chanyeol berdering, ia ambil ponsel itu dari saku celananya

 _from baekhyun_

 _kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa tak masuk hari ini, jangan membuatku khawatir_

chanyeol menekan tombol dial

"hallo" ucap baekhyun dari sebrang telepon

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit demam" jawab chanyeol

"kau sakit, apa perlu aku ke rumahmu membawakan vitamin untumu?" baekhyun mulai panik

"tidak sungguh aku sudah baikan, sampai jumpa besok yah" chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mulai membereskan pekerjaan yang di tinggalkan kyungsoo.

...

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti area sekitar seoul, kyungsoo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya mengingat mimpi yang ia alami

"menyeramkan" gumamnya, ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk bersiap berangkat. Ia memakai setelan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans tak lupa sepatu nike dengan insoles tambahan untuk mempertinggi tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi (LOL). Ia membuka pintunya dan ia mendapati chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya

"ah.. kau mengagetkanku bodoh" ucap kyungsoo mendorong tubuh chanyeol untuk mendapatkan jalan, ia menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan tak lupa menguncinya. Ia tak menghiraukan chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikanya, ia berjalan menuju lift sampe tangannya di tahan oleh tangan chanyeol.

"kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol heran

"aku tak apa chan.. hanya saja aku sedang malas hari ini, jadi bisa tidak tak menggangguku" kyungsoo melepaskan tangan chanyeol dan kembali berjalan menuju lift. Di dalam lift kyungsoo hanya sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil memasang earphone di telinganya, tak memperdulikan seorang chanyeol yang sudah geram melihatnya. Pintu lift terbuka kyungsoo hendak pergi tetapi lagi-lagi chanyeol menghadangnya, menutup kembali liftnya

"YA.. park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak kyungsoo

"kenapa kau aneh, kenapa jadi seperti membenciku?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada yang sedih

"aku bilang, aku hanya sedang malas untuk melakukan ap-" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Chanyeol mencium kyungsoo dengan terpaksa, tidak ada yang memulai untuk melakukan lebih hanya saling bersentuhan saja.

"aku tak ingin kau seperti ini, waktuku terlalu singkat untuk bersamamu jadi lewati dengan keceriaan" ucap chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam da mencoba mencerna apa yang di bicarakan chanyeol.

Jong in duduk di sebuah taman kampus menunggu kyungsoo menemuinya, tapi justru ia melihat kyungsoo bersama dengan chanyeol sambil berpegangan tangan. Jong in mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat geram kesal marah, walau tak ada ikatan apapun tetapi jong in sangat-sangat mencintai kyungsoo. Setelah kejadian hmm mendesah itupun kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cintanya, tapi kini ia melihatnya berjalan bahkan bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain.

"chanyeol, lepaskan ini di kampus" ucap kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"memang kenapa?"

"lepaskan, aku harus menemui jong in" kyungsoo membanting tangan chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkannya agar tak di cegah lagi.

"jong in.." teriak kyungsoo saat melihat jong in sedang duduk dengan wajahnya yang bisa di bilang datar "maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap kyungsoo

"siapa dia" tanya jong in datar

"dia? siapa?" dengan heran kyungsoo menatap jong in

"pria yang baru saja bersamamu dan memegang tanganmu, siapa dia" dengan nada menekan ia lontarkan berbagai pertanyaan

"ch-cha-chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo gugup, pasalnya ia tak pernah sama sekali melihat jong in dengan tatapan datar bahkan seperti mau menerkam. Mendengar jawaban itu jong in tak menjawab lagi malah pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo

"jong in tunggu kau mau kemana?" kyungsoo menahan tangan jong in

"kau..." dengan tampang meremehkan melirik ke arah kyungsoo sebentar lalu menghentakan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terpaku di posisinya sekarang. Bersalah? Itu yang di rasakan seorang kyungsoo, ia tau jong in pasti cemburu atas kejadian barusan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah di tinggalkan kyungsoo , ia membuka laptopnya membuka file-file lagu yang sudah ia buat untuk bahan tugas hari ini. Ia melirik tanggal—12 hari lagi menjelang hari dimana ia akan kembali ke masa itu atau tidak. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke salah satu bangku dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan alunan musik yang ia buat untuk kyungsoo sebagai hadiah perpisahan nanti. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah di rasa lagunya sudah indah dan lembut, saat ia membuka matanya terlihat sosok baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya

"kau mengagetkanku baekhyun-a" ucap chanyeol menutup laptopnya

"haha kau lucu saat matamu terpejam seperti itu" ucap baekhyun, chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini kan bukan kelasmu" chanyeol menunpu kepalanya pada teleapk tangannya

"menemuimu, kemarin kau kenapa tak masuk?" tanya baekhyun

"aku tak enak badan, dan sedikit demam" chanyeol memperhatikan mata lawan bicaranya

"jinjja?" dengan wajah yang panik ia tempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening chanyeol memeriksa suhu

"aku sudah sembuh baekhyun-a"ia melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari keningnya dengan lembut. Memegangnya sebentar sampai ia ingat untuk melepasnya.

"hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya baekhyun menumpu kepala dengan tangannya

"anhi, wae?"

"temani aku ke toko buku yah?" chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya memegang pucuk kepala baekhyun

"iya akan ku antarkan" ucapnya sambil mengacak kecil rambut caramel milik baekhyun "sana ke kelas nanti kau telat masuk" pinta chanyeol, dengan senyuman pertanda jawaban baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari chanyeol dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu di bangku kelasnya, kelas dengan bangku seperti di operah menanjak naik. Ia memilih duduk tepat di tengah, tak terlalu rendah ataupun tinggi. Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus dengan pikiran kosong membuat sahabatnya—chen terlihat heran pasalnya belum pernah kyungsoo terlihat murung seperti ini

"ya kyungsoo-a waegeure yo?"tanya chen

"ah anhi.. aku baik-baik saja chen-ssi" kyungsoo mengambil buku dalam tasnya mulai membacanya

"annyeong chingu-deul" baekhyun datang dengan sejuta kecerian mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan buku-buku di hadapannya

"kyungsoo-a kau kenapa, tak biasanya kau sedingin ini—kau sakit?" baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya saat melihat kyungsoo bertatapan kosong

"aku baik-baik saja sungguh" ucapnya datar tak memalingkan wajahnya dari buku di hadapannya.

...

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya, kini ia berdiri di depan kelas chanyeol menunggu pria jangkung itu menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya. Dengan setumpuk kertas note chanyeol melenggang santai keluar ruang kelasnya mendapati sosok baekhyun sudah bertengger di pintu kelasnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok sambil mendengarkan alunan musik melalu headphonenya.

"kau sudah lama berdiri disini?" chanyeol berdiri di hadapan baekhyun dengan setumpuk kertas notenya

"ya, kau mengagetkanku chanyeol-a"baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan headphonenya mengikuti langkah chanyeol yang lebih dulu berjalan menuju parkiran. Chanyeol meletakan setumpuk kertas note di bagasi, menutupnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku kemudi dengan baekhyun yang sudah duduk duluan di bangku penumpang.

"kau mau ke toko buku apa" dengan wajah yang menggemaskan chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan di sela-sela perjalanan

"hmm aku mau mencari buku musik, antarkan aku kesana yah"chanyeol mengangguk setelah mendengarkan ucapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan mencari bukunya, chanyeol? hanya duduk diam memperhatikan pria yang lebih pendek darinya sedang sibuk mencari buku. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi duduk mencoba mencari buku yang diinginkan baekhyun

"ini yang kau cari?" dengan wajah yang normal ia memberikan buku yang di dapatkannya

"ah, gomawo" dengan refleks baekhyun memeluk tubuh tidak siapnya chanyeol, baekhyun menarik lengan panjang chanyeol menuju kasir untuk membayar bukunya. "setelah ini kita ke cafe yuk aku ingin makan burger"tanya baekhyun yang di balas oleh anggukan dan senyuman manis seorang chanyeol. _'terkadang jika bersamanyapun aku merasa nyaman'_

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mendudukan tubuh mereka di kursi yang kosong setelah menerima pesanan mereka. Dua _big burger_ dan dua _cola,_ mereka duduk berhadapan dan mulai asik dengan makanannya sendiri

"chanyeol boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya baekhyun di sela-sela makannya

"hmm" chanyeol menjawab dengan deheman kecil

"kau menyukai kyungsoo?" dengan nada pelan dan menunduk baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu ada di otaknya akhir-akhir ini

"apa?" chanyeol tak mendengar jelas apa yang di tanyakan baekhyun

"ah anhi, tak jadi mian lanjutkan makanmu" pintanya sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap baekhyun masih duduk di bangku penumpang tersenyum manis pada pengemudi di sampingnya

"ne, masuklah mandi lalu istirahat" dengan nada lembut chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun masuk dan beristihrahat. Baekhyun membalas senyuman manis chanyeol dengan senyum tipis

"yeolli..." ucaap baekhyun lirih dan menatap sudut mata chanyeol, merasa namanya di panggil chanyeolpun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati pria di sisinya sedang menatap lembut dirinya. Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya mendekatkan dirinya pada chanyeol untuk berusaha mencium bibir seorang park chanyeol. awalnya hanya dia tanpa balasan tanpa ada yang memulai, sedetik dua detik akhirnya chanyeol memulai pagutan mereka. Chanyeol menghisap kecil bibir tipis baekhyun membuat orang yang di ciumnya menutup matanya nikmat, mulai mengambil ciuman itu chanyeol mulai membuka bibir tipis itu dengan lidahnya mencari sesuatu untuk ia mainkan. Ia bergeriliya di mulut bagian atas membuat geli sang empunya, memainkan lidah dengan sangat lihainya. 1 menit 2 menit mereka berdua masih bertautan sampai tangan besar chanyeol di taruh di atas kepala baekhyun dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka

"aku bilangkan istirahat kenapa malah melakukan ini" dengan senyum manisnya ia mengacak-acak rambut caramel baekhyun

"ne,, jaljja yo" baekhyun membuka pintunya setelah mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir chanyeol. ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil chanyeol perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya pelan, menyalakan mp3 dengan volume max di apartemennya

' _kenapa meihat baekhyun aku selalu seperti ini'_ chanyeol diam memandang langit-langit apartemennya menghela nafas kecil. Tak bersuara hanya saja isi hati chanyeol menyeruak mengingat kejadian tadi di mobil. Membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkan sosok baekhyun dalam pikirannya, di sisi lain dia sangat mencintai kyungsoo dan tak ingin ia meninggalkannya lagi.

"waktuku hanya tinggal 12 hari lagi, tapi aku sama sekali belum membuat kyungsoo bahagia atau bahkan membuatnya bersamaku saja sulit" chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman, benar-benar tak nyaman. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke balkon untuk melihat lampu-lamu yang berkilau di tengah kota seoul.

TBC RnR


	6. Chapter 6

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P6**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.476**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Ting..tongg suara bel membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol, dan bergegas membuka pintunya. Terlihat sosok mungil berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah murungnya, menunduk tanpa menatap seseorang yang membukakan pintu yang di ketuknya.

"kyungsoo-a kau kenapa" tanpa jawaban kyungsoo mendorong chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol yang kaget dengan perilaku kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan paksa, kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh chanyeol di kasurnya. Masih bingung dengan perilaku kyungsoo yang aneh chanyeol hanya diam sambil terus bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan kaki jenjang chanyeol mencium kasar bibir chanyeol, chanyeol reflex menjauhkan kepalanya hingga bibir keduanya terlepas begitu sajah.

"ck"decak kesal kyungsoo, ia menarik tengkuk panjang chanyeol dan kembali mencium kasar bibir chanyeol

' _kau mabuk kyungsoo? Ada apa?'_ batin chanyeol. kyungsoo masih terus mencium kasar bibir chanyeol walau tak ada balasan dari orang yang di ciumnya kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan lidah chanyeol yang berhasil ia keluarkan dari goanya. Kaget, aneh, tak enak itulah yang di rasakan oleh hati chanyeol sekarang, kyungsoo makin mempertajam ciumannya membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh di atas kasur membuat posisi dengan chanyeol di bawah tubuh mungil kyungsoo. masih tak ada niat untuk membalasnya, kyungsoo menghisap kuat bibir chanyeol sebelum melepaskannya. Kyungsoo kini duduk di atas perut rata chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"sudah ya kau mabuk" chanyeol mencoba bangkit dari posisinya tetapi di tahan oleh kyungsoo ia mendorong tubuh chanyeol, "kyungsoo-a sudah jangan di lanjutkan kau mabuk" bentak chanyeol tak mengindahkan pikiran kyungsoo, justru ia kini geram

"diam atau akan ku bungkam mulutmu" dengan nada kasar kyungsoo menatap tajam pada chanyeol, tidak biasanya kyungsoo seperti ini. Bahkan chanyeol tau betul kebiasaan pria yang begitu ia cintai itu saat mabuk, berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Kyungsoo beranjak dari atas tubuh chanyeol, bukan untuk mengakhiri tapi justru membuat kejadian ini semakin jauh, kyungsoo membuka celana yang di kenakannya menyisakan boxer hitam

"kyungsoo cukup, aku tak mau kau melakukan jauh dari ini cukup yah" chanyeol mendongakkan kepalnya

"kau.. diam sajah biar aku yang bergerak" kyungsoo mulai membuka satu persatu celana chanyeol, hingga sekarang tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Memperlihatkan junior yang belum menegangnya.

"andwe kyungsoo"rengek chanyeol, kyungsoo yang mendengarnya semakin mendecih. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk mengikat tangan dan mulut chanyeol. sungguh bukan seperti kyungsoo yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo meraih junior chanyeol dengan tangannya mulai mengocoknya pelan

"hmm..hmmm"sedikit kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba kyungsoo, chanyeoll mendongak melihat perlakuan kyungsoo pada juniornya. Semakin lama kocokan itu semakin kuat membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang nikmat tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya karena tertutup oleh kain. Kyungsoo mulai memasukan junior chanyeol kedalam mulutnya menggulum kecil. Semakin nikmat yang di rasakan chanyeol, karena sudah lama tak merasakan bersetubuh dengan pria yang di cintainya. Kyungsoo semakin ganas bahkan sedikit menggigit membuat lonjakan kenikmatan dalam diri chanyeol. gerakannya terhenti, kyungsoo melepaskan boxernya dan siap memasukkan junior chanyeol pada hole miliknya. Perlahan-lahan

"argggggggggggg" tanpa pelumas tanpa pemanasan kyungsoo berusaha memasukan junior chanyeol ke holenya, antara nikmat dan sakit yang di rasakan kyungsoo. Belum tertanam semua tapi kyungsoo sudah menggeliat ke sakitan, chanyeol hanya menahan desahannya yang sulit di keluarkan. Dengan perlahan junior chanyeol tertanam seutuhnya, diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kyungsoo mulai memaju mundurkan gerakannya.

"ahh ahh ahh hmm akhh.. nikmat ahh ahh"desahan kyungsoo mulai terdengar di sekitar kamar, gerakan yang agak cepat membuatnya semakin mengerang

"hmm...hmm..hmm" karena tak dapat mengeluarkan erangannya chanyeol hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara itu. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama 2 jam dengan beberapa kali klimaks dari keduanya. Kyungsoo tergeletak di dada bidang chanyeol dengan junior yang masih menempel

"jong in-a mianhae" degh... sejuta pikiran hilang seketika saat chanyeol mendengar nama itu.

' _jadi ia berfikir bahwa melakukan ini dengan jong in'_ chanyeol tersenyum miris setelah mendengar nama itu, ia menghela nafasnya lembut. Dengan keadaan yang tangan masih terikat chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya berniat untuk tidur.

Sinar mentari tertutup hitamnya awan di pagi hari, hari terakhir musim hujan. Awan mengeluarkan banyak sekali derik air, membuat basah seluruh isi kota. Dua namja masih sibuk dengan tidur pulasnya, perlahan mata bulat kyungsoo terbuka membiasakan dengan lingkungannya. Masih diam tak bergerak mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang entah pergi kemana. Terasa nyawa sudah terkumpul semua, aneh terkesan aneh

' _ini dimana? Kenapa beda dengan kamarku'_ batin kyungsoo ia mendongakkan kepalanya di dapat chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan keadaan tangan terikat di ujung kasurnya. ' _chanyeol?'_ ia menutup mulutnya kaget melihat keadaannya sekarang walau bagian dadanya masih tertutup rapih dengan pakaian yang di gunakannya semalam tapi bagian bawah sulit di deskripsikan.

' _apa yang telah kau perbuat kyungsoo, babbo ya'_ tanpa suara diam hening hanya ada suara hati kyungsoo yang memang terdengar jelas oleh chanyeol yang sengaja pura-pura tidur. Ia—kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya setelah melepaskan junior chanyeol dari hole nya, melepaskan ikatan chanyeol. dengan wajah yang lemas terasa sakit di bagian holenya membuat ia sulit berjalan. Ia bermaksud untuk membasuh tubuhnya di rumahnya tapi tak mungkin ia meninggalkan chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini, dalam situasi ini dialah yang salah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi dan pakaian chanyeol

Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos yang kebesaran dan celana selutut milik chanyeol, kyungsoo mencoba memasakkan sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Chanyeol sudah ada di kamar mandi membasuh peluh dan cairan yang tercecer di juniornya, mengenakan pakaian lengkap khasnya untuk kuliah ia menggendong tasnya menuju meja makan. Hening tak ada yang mau memulai untuk sekedar menyapa di pagi hari, kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya ia meletakkan sarapan yang dibuatnya di meja makan. Hanya diam dan menunudukkan kepalanya, hening lagi bahkan tak ada yang mau memulai untuk sekedar menyuapkan makanan di hadapannya.

"makanlah, aku membuatkanmu sarapan" satu kalimat terucap dari bibir mungil kyungsoo dengan tetap menunduk

"jangan merasa bersalah, tak apa" jawab chanyeol dingin, ia menyantap makanan yang di buat kyungsoo. Keduanya kembali hening "cepat ganti bajumu, kita ke kampus sama-sama" chayeol menyelesaikan makannya bersiap untuk berangkat

"ne" hanya jawab singkat dari kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar menuju apartemennya mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian yang biasa di kenakan untuk berkuliah. Setelah merasa siap ia mengekor chanyeol dari belakang. Keadaan canggung menyelimuti kyungsoo hatinya kini tak karuan

' _kenapa jadi seperti ini, bahkan aku takut untuk menatapnya'_ batin kyungsoo

"tak usah takut, aku tak akan mengigitmu" mendengar chanyeol mengatakan itu sontak membuat kyungsoo kaget

' _dari mana dia tau aku takut'_

"terlihat dari sorot matamu, aku akan melupakan kejadian semalam. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi" ucap chanyeol dingin

"maafkan aku"

"aku sudah bilang lupakan semuanya, jangan di ingat lagi. Atau aku akan melakukan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan."ucap chanyeol ketus, tak lama ia memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir kampus.

"mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu" ucap chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping kyungsoo setelah membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"maaf" ucapnya masih diam, chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menggenggam telapak tangan kyungsoo, menyuruhnya turun dari mobil.

"jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan sedih" ucap chanyeol memandang lekat mata kyungsoo setelah menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya ke pintu mobil yang telah di tutupnya. "aku tak akan marah padamu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap chanyeol sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Jong in yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu merasa geram, tanpa akal sehat ia berlari melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan

Bugh bugh bugh...

"jong in hentikan..." teriak kyungsoo saat jong in menghajar pria yang baru saja memeluknya tadi. Jong in tak mengindahkan perkataan kyungsoo, ia terus menghajar wajah chanyeol membuat darah segar mengucur dari sudut mata dan bibirnya

"ku bilang HENTIKAN!" kyungsoo berteriak dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah, mengeluarkan air di sudut matanya. Kriss yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melerai keduanya

"kalian ini apa-apaan sih kalian kan sudah dewasa, masih saja ke kanak-kanakan" bentak kriss setelah berhasil merelai keduanya. Lemas itu yang di rasakan chanyeol sekarang yang di bantu berdiri oleh tao, baekhyun yang bersama kriss dan tao hanya dapat diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau" ucap jongin mencekram kerah kyungsoo "aku sudah muak denganmu!" bentaknya lalu menghentakan tubuh kecil kyungsoo dan pergi begitu sajah. Dengan wajah yang sangat tak karuan dan jalan yang masih terpincang-pincang menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"maaf" isak kyungsoo

"aku sudah bilang kau tak pernah salah sedikitpun di mataku" ucapnya, kriss tao dan baekhyun melihat keduanya berpelukan hanya diam seketika

"aku merasa bersalah pada baekhyun" ucap tao berbisik pada orang di sebelahnya, baekhyun diam seribu bahasa

"bisa obati aku, ini sakit sekali" bisik chanyeol di sela pelukannya, tanpa jawaban kyungsoo meletakan lengan chanyeol di punduknya membantunya menuju ruang uks untuk di obati.

"betapa bodohnya aku masih merasa kau menyayangiku" ucap baekhyun dengan deraian air mata.

...

"aw.. pelan-pelan sakit tau" rengek chanyeol saat kyungsoo mulai mengobati

"kau manja, ini sudah pelan-.-" ucap kyungsoo sembari mengusapkan kapas yang sudah di oleskan alkohol sebelumnya.

"kau tak merasakannya, ini sakit"ringis chanyeol

"kalau begitu kau saja yang obati sendiri" kyungsoo meletakan kapasnya dan menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan bermaksud bergegas dari tempatnya sampai tangannya tertahan oleh tangan chanyeol.

"kyungsoo, kau tak apa?" tanya chanyeol, menunduk dan tak dapat berbicara hanya ada buliran air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya. Melihat itu chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya

"kau tau, bagaimana aku mencintaimu? Bahkan jong in tak sebanding dengan cintaku padamu. Berjanjilah jangan meneteskan air mata ini lagi, ini membuat hatiku sakit" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup mata kyungsoo dengan kecupan lembut "kumohon berjanjilah padaku, jangan biarkan air matamu mengalir lebih deras dari ini apapun yang terjadi" tambahnya lagi dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan kecil.

...

Chen menatap baekhyun aneh, tubuhnya memang ada di hadapannya tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Ia menepuk pundak baekhyun berniat mengembalikan pikiran baekhyun

"baekki-ya"

"chen-a, kau membuat jantungku copot" ucap baekhyun kaget

"habis kenapa bengong terus, kau ada masalahkah? Cerita padaku" tanya chen

"tak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh" ucap baekhyun menghela nafas, ia membolak-balikan halaman buku yang di pegangnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk di samping baekhyun dan menghela nafasnya kasar

"dan kali ini kyungsoo yang ku lihat tidak bersemangat, kalian berdua itu kenapa sih" ucap chen yang aneh melihat kedua partnernya terlihat lesu, baekhyun hanya menoleh sembentar pada kyungsoo lalu langsung kembali menatap buku di hadapannya.

"tidak apa-apa chen-a" jawab kyungsoo lesu. Pelajaran hari ini terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya, tak ada satupun mata kuliah yang masuk ke otak keduanya—kyungsoo dan baekhyun. mereka hanya memainkan pulpennya menggambar sesuatu yang tak jelas, chen yang melihat keduanya seperti tak ada jiwa hanya ada raga di hadapannya itu mengirim pesan pada kriss menanyakan ada apa sebetulnya.

 _To kriss(tiang es)_

 _Hyung kau tau ada apa dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo? Mereka terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini aku khawatir_

Send

Tak lama pesan di terima oleh chen

 _From kriss(tiang es)_

 _Ceritanya terlalu panjang, yang jelas tentang cinta!_

Chen yang menerima pesan itu hanya tersenyum miris, biasanya keduanya justru akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisah cintanya. Kenapa sekarang hanya ada sikap dingin di keduanya, apa mereka mencintai seseorang yang sama?

' _kalian terlalu ke kanak-kanakkan'_ batin chen saat melihat kedua temannya yang duduk di sampingnya..

Mata kuliah hari ini di tutup dengan pembelajaran note tinggi, kyungsoo merapihkan semua buku-bukunya memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Bergegas pergi niatnya—tetapi tertahan oleh suara baekhyun yang memanggilnya

"kyungsoo aku bisa berbicara denganmu hanya berdua?" ucap baekhyun lirih

"ada apa?"

"ayo ke ruang vokal aku ingin berbicara denganmu" setelah merapihkan semuanya baekhyun menarik kecil lengan kyungsoo menuju ruang vokal, chen hanya dapat melihat dengan tampang bertanya-tanya masalah apa yang sedang di hadapi mereka berdua.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan baekhyun-a?" tanya kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi piano

"kau... menyukai chanyeol?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"tadi aku melihatmu di peluk olehnya!" jawab baekhyun datar

"entahlah, hanya saja aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku tapi aku bahkan baru saja mengenalnya, jadi ku rasa aku harus banyak mencari tahu tentangnya" jelas kyungsoo, mendengar itu baekhyun terduduk lesu. Ia memandang lekat sahabat di hadapannya menghela nafas, hancur itu yang kini di rasakannya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di sisi lain chanyeol adalah orang terkasihnya bahkan tak ingin kehilangannya, tapi apa? Kenyataanya sahabatnya menyukai chanyeol dan chanyeolpun begitu. Apa kini semua senyuman manisnya selama ini akan hilang begitu saja, apa dia harus merelakan chanyeol dengan kyungsoo?.

"kalau begitu berbahagialah" ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak kecil kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi tetapi kyungsoo menahan kepergiannya

"ada apa denganmu, apa kau menyuka chanyeol juga?" teriak kyungsoo karena baekhyun berjarak agak jauh dengannya

"iya aku sangat mencintainya, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan bahkan dia tak pernah sedikitpun melirik padaku" jawab baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya berdiri

Kyungsoo berjalan lemas setelah pembicaraannya dengan baekhyun, menuju parkiran karena chanyeol sudah menunggu disana.

"kau kenapa? ayo masuk kita makan dulu ya" ucap chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh kyungsoo duduk, kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa membalas percakapan chanyeol

' _apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ batin kyungsoo

"yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, jangan memikirkan apapun" ucap chanyeol tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada jalanan

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kyungsoo

"kau memikirkan sesuatu kan? Jangan pikirkan apapun dan siapapun, cukup aku yang kau pikirkan" ucap chanyeol lagi mengusap surau rambut kyungsoo

"memang aku sedang memikirkanmu bodoh" bisik kyungsoo

"ha? Kau bicara apa?" tanya chanyeol di jawab dengan gelengan kepala kyungsoo

"tidak ada" jawab singkat kyungsoo

Drtttdrttt ponsel kyungsoo bergetar hebat membuat sang empunya cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya

 _from Jong-inie_

 _dimana? Apa kau bersama si bodoh itu? Apa sekarang kau mencampakan aku? Apa artinya kau menolaku?_

Satu pesan dengan beribu pertanyaan itu membuat pusing kepala kyungsoo, ia memijit pelipisnya membuang nafasnya sembarangan membuat orang di sampingnya menampakkan gurat kebingungan.

"kita sudah sampai, ayo" suara chanyeol membuyarkan pandangan kosong kyungsoo, mengekor kepergian chanyeol setelah pintu mobil sudah terbuka oleh nya. Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi restoran setelah di rasa kursi ini nyaman, chanyeol sudah selesai memesan dan kyungsoo hanya menjawab 'samakan sajah' dengan wajah yang datar.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya chanyeol melihat orang terkasihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong

"bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku, padahal aku dan kau baru saja bertemu tak lebih dari satu bulan" ucapnya tanpa mengisi pandangannya

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku mencitaimu dan mengenalmu jauh sebelum ini. Bahkan kau tak akan percaya jika aku memberi tahumu, sudah jangan bertatapan kosong padaku seperti itu" chanyeol mengusapkan tangannya pada rambut kyungsoo

"lalu apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya lagi

"apa cinta harus memiliki alasan?" tanya chanyeol balik "aku hanya tau dalam hatiku selalu ada namamu, setiap detik jauh denganmu seperti semenit lagi aku akan mati" jelasnya lagi

"seberhaga itukah aku dimatamu?"

"sangat. Sudah ya jangan sepeti ini terus ayo makan" jawab chanyeol setelah menerima pesanannya yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol sudah melahap makanannya, sesekali meringis kesakitan saat ujung sendok bertemu dengan luka sobek di bibirnya. Kyungsoo masih diam dan hanya memainkan makanannya

"ayo makan aku tak ingin kau sakit"chanyeol menatap heran pria di hadapannya, apa yang sebetulnya yang di pikirkannya sekarang. Bahkan chanyeol tak dapat mendengar isi hatinya sekarang, chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya pada suasana luar dari kaca jendela. Seorang anak dengan santainya mengetuk jendela itu menempelkan sebuah kertas ukuran A3 di jendela

 _Waktumu 11 hari lagi jadi pergunakanlah dengan sebaik mungkin karena kau tak akan mendapatkannya lagi, sesuatu akan terjadi padamu_

Setelah merasa terbaca oleh chanyeol anak kecil itu pergi berjalan entah kemana, kini chanyeol semakin dibuat pusing dengan keadaannya. Melihat kyungsoo seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya pusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P7**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.382**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya setelah mengantar kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sangat sangat rapih. Ia kembali memandang langit-langit apartemennya, selalu meneduhkan hatinya. Memejamkan mata besarnya mencoba menenangkan jiwanya yang sekarang sangat kacau.

Kyungsoo melemapar kasar handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut setelah mandi, ia raih ponsel yang tadi di lemparkan pada kasurnya. Meliahat 20 misscall dari jongin, masih marah itu yang di rasakan kyungsoo. Ia baru kali ini melihat jong in semarah ini, ia tekan call pada tombol ponselnya lalu meletakkan ponsel di telinganya.

"ada apa?" sapa kyungsoo

"aku ada di depan apartemenmu" kyungsoo kaget mendengar jong in berbicara seperti itu apa mungkin jong in benar-benar ada di depan?. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk apartemennya melihat di lubang kecil pintu sekedar melihat area luar, di dapati jong in sedang berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Memang sekarang di luar sedang hujan lebat di sertai petir yang sedari tadi menyambar.

"ya tuhan jong in" ucap kyungsoo setelah membuka pintunya menarik lengan jongin membawa masuk tubuh yang di basahi air hujan itu. Mengeringkan dengan handuk dan memberinya pakaian bersih agar tak masuk angin tapi seperti itu semua terlambat. Wajah jong in pucat tubuhnya mengigil hebat, suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas membuat kyungsoo panik.

"kau sakit?" tanya kyungsoo cemas jong in hanya menatap lekat pria di hadapannya

"mianhae" satu kata terakhir sebelum tubuh jong in terjatuh ke pelukan kyungsoo—pingsan. Kyungsoo meletak tubuh jong in di kasurnya setelah menggantikan pakaiannya, ia pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan baskom dan handuk untuk mengompres kening jong in. Berjam-jam kyungsoo menjaga dan mengganti kompresannya tetapi tubuh jong in tak juga membaik. Ia lelah ngantuk lemas dan akhirnya tertidur di samping jong in dalam posisi duduk.

...

Chanyeol terbangun setelah ponsel yang terus menerus berbunyi, ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di meja nakas

"ne?" jawabnya

"bisa kita bicara?" ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"apa hyung, ini masih pagi" jawab malas chanyeol

"aku mau kau datang ke XOXO cafe sekarang atau ku bunuh kau" ucap orang di sebrang telepon lalu mematikan line teleponnya. Chanyeol dengan malas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya selesai chanyeol bergegas ke tujuan, melirik sebentar pintu apartemen kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi.

Jong in terbangun lebih dulu di banding kyungsoo, ia membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya yang langsung menyorot ke mataya. Melirik ke tangan kirinya yang terus di genggam oleh kyungsoo, melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang terlelap tidur di sisinya

"kyungsoo-a.." panggil jong in yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya

"ah kau sudah bangun" kyungsoo buru-buru bangun dan memeriksa keadaan jong in

"aku sudah tak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu repot" jong in menundukkan kepalanya

"sudah tak apa, sebentar aku buatkan sarapan untukmu ya" kyungsoo menepuk kecil pundak jong in lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya ia meletakkan semua makanan yang dimasaknya di meja makan, jong in sudah duduk rapih di sana.

"aku membuatkan mu sup makanlah itu bagus untuk pemulihan tubuhmu" ucap kyungsoo yang mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan jong in, jong in hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menyantapnya

"hmm, kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?" jong in menatap lekat pria di hadapannya

"apa yang harus aku balas, semua pertanyaan itu membuatku pusing tau" jawab singkat kyungsoo "jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi, aku menyayangimu dan entah kenapa selalu ada perasaan untuk terus menjaga dia" jelas kyungsoo

"dia? Maksudmu pria dengan telinga seperti dobi itu?" tanya jongin lagi

"ya, sejak awal aku melihatnya aku selalu merasa tak ingin kehilangan. Seperti akan kehilangan dia jadi aku harus dekat dengannya" jawab lagi kyungsoo "sudah habiskan makananya" pinta kyungsoo

"ada apa hyung kau memanggilku kemari sepagi ini"chanyeol duduk di hadapan kris yang sedang menyantap panekuknya. Kriss menatap tajam orang di hadapannya, mulai mengintimidasi

"kau... menyukai kyungsoo?" tanya kriss dengan nada mengintrogasi

"aku mencintainya hyung" jawab singkat chanyeol

"kau tau aku menyesal membuatmu dekat dengan baekhyun jika pada akhirnya kau akan menyakitinya" kriss meletakan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar membuat sedikit bunyi di piring

"maaf hyung tapi aku datang kesini hanya untuknya bukan untuk orang lain" ucap chanyeol lirih

"kau tau semenjak kejadian kemarin bahkan baekhyun tak makan dan tak tidur, ia sekarang hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Dan yang harus kau tau Tao selalu marah padaku, jadi tolonglah bujuk baekhyun untuk tidak seperti ini bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi tao dari semalam" rajuk kriss

"YAK hyung jadi kau bukan marah karena baekhyun yang seperti ini tapi karena sikap tao -.-" chanyeol berdecik kecil "aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang kau ingin ikut?" chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya bersiap pergi dari cafe itu

"tentu, aku rindu tao" kriss mengekor kepergian chanyeol

"semua orang salah memberikannya julukan cool guy" bisik chanyeol. karena kriss datang tidak menggunakan mobilnya akhirnya chanyeol terpaksa membiarkan kriss duduk di bangku penumpang.

...

"apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Sampai kau justru bermandikan air hujan, apa air di rumahmu mati? Apa suho tak membayar tagihan air?" tanya kyungsoo mengejek

"kyungsoo-ya kalau suho hyung tau kau akan habis di makannya. Dia benci orang lain meremehkannya" jong in mendudukkan posisinya menghadap tipi besar di hadapannya

"hmm aku rindu dia, dia apa kabar?"

"baik, dia juga bilang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu lagi dan membicarakan kedepannya"

"kedepannya? Maksudmu?" kyungsoo menatap orang di sampingnya

"anhi, bahkan aku tau saat ini di otakmu selalu ada si bodoh itu"jong in memecet-mecet tombol remotenya kasar

"jangan merusak remoteku" kyungsoo menarik paksa remotnya dari tangan jong in, jong in hanya menatapnya geram

"aku ingin pulang, suho hyung pasti khawatir jika aku tak pulang semalam" jong in berdiri membalikan tubuhnya mengamabil barang-barang yang kemarin ia bawa

"kau yakin sudah baikan?" kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening jong in "masih hangat" kyungsoo berdiri di atas kursi untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jong in, ia kecup ujung kening jong in "ku harap ini bisa sedikit menyembuhkanmu" jong in tertawa kecil

"lain kali kau mau mencium keningku tinggikan dulu tubuhmu, buatlah sejajar denganku" ledeknya

"kau ya" kyungsoo meninju kecil perut jong in " sudah sana, aku yakin ekspresi wajah suho sangat sangat cemas, aku bisa membayangkannya sungguh" jong in terkekeh mendengar dan melihat ekspresi yang di buat-buat oleh kyungsoo untuk mempergakan ekspresi suho

"aha sudah akh, kau membuat perutku sakit melihat tingkahmu, bagaimana jika hyung ku tau kau menirukannya" jong in melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah mencium kecil bibir kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia pamit untuk pulang "walau sekarang ada si bodoh itu, aku masih mencintaimu" ucap jong in sebelum menghilang di balik lift

Ting..tong.. suara apartemen baekhyun berbunyi tao yang sedang berada di apartemen milik baekhyun melihat ke arah cctv melihat kekasihnya berdiri tegap di balik pintu.

"chagi-a..." teriak tao setelah membuka lebar pintunya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan kriss. 1 hari bagai satu tahun, padahal mereka tidak bertemu hanya beberapa jam yang lalu tapi benar-benar seperti pergi jauh dan lama tak kembali

"kalian terlalu berlebihan" chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang kriss berdecak kesal "mana baekhyun aku ingin menemuinya" chanyeol menyebarkan pandangannya pada ruangan apartemennya dari ambang pintu. Pria yang di cari chanyeol datang dengan apron yang masih terpasang imut pada tubuhnya "tao-a ada si—" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat sosok chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu "chanyeol?" tanya nya heran dan mengubah raut wajahnya

"bisa kita berbicara?" chanyeol memandang sendu mata baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku dan tao akan pergi mencari cemilan, kalian bisa berbicara berdua di dalam" ucap kriss sudah menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ada jawaban apapun dari keduanya kriss memutuskan pergi dari situ meninggalkan ke dua pria dalam keheningan

"masuklah" baekhyun berjalan sambil melepaskan apron yang di kenakannya

"apa kau sedang memasak?" tanya chanyeol sedikit menghilangkan kecanggungannya

"aku hanya bosan dan mencoba mempraktekan beberapa yang ku baca di buku resep, duduklah"baekhyun meletakan apron yang ia kenakan "jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan datar

"maaf" satu kata terucap lirih dari bibir chanyeol,

"untuk apa?" lagi-lagi baekhyun menjawab dengan nada datarnya

"maaf, kata kriss kau terluka melihat aku bersama kyungsoo, maaf untuk membuatmu sakit. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, karena sejak awal aku datang kesini hanya untuk kyungsoo" perkataan chanyeol seperti panah yang tepat mendarat tepat di jantungnya

"kau datang kemari hanya untuk itu?" baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya "pergilah jangan buat aku marah lagi, aku cukup lelah untuk marah" baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap punggung baekhyun dengan lirih

"maaf"gumamnya kecil lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"apa chanyeol masih tidur, kok tak terdengar suara apapun dari ruang sebelah?" kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya pada dinding yang langsung tembus dengan kamar chanyeol, terdengar bunyi tekanan tombol pada pintu apartemen chanyeol "dia baru pulang? Ku kira dia ada di kamar sejak tadi" kyungsoo melepaskan telinganya dari dinding berlari kecil menuju luar apartemennya

"yeolli-a kau sudah sarapan" kepala kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu hanya sekedar kepala, membuat chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah murungnya menatap kaget orang yang menyapanya di pagi ini

"kau mengagetkanku, aku belum sarapan" senyuman seringai kecil muncul dari wajah chanyeol

"kalau begitu mau habiskan masakan yang ku buat?" kyungoo menarik kecil lengan chanyeol menuju dapurnya lalu mengambilkan makanan untuk sarapannya

"kau tidak sarapan?" tanya chanyeol di sela-sela suapan sarapannya

"aku sudah sarapan"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhku sarapan sendiri, jahat sekali" chanyeol menghentikan acara sarapannya "setidaknya kau harus makan juga" chanyeol sudah menyendokan makanannya dan siap untuk memberikan satu suapan pada kyungsoo

"aku sudah kenyang" kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya

"ayo makan, atau aku tak akan memakan ini semua" nada rajuk terdengar aneh jika keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"iya aku makan" kyungsoo langsung menyantap satu sendokan yang masih betah berdiam di hadapannya

"anak pintar"

"aku bukan anak kecil" kyungsoo merajuk saat chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

"mau temani aku ke jeju?" tanya chanyeol

"eh?" kyungsoo menatap aneh chanyeol

"minggu ini kan libur panjang, mau temani aku ke pulau jeju?" tanya chanyeol, kyungsoo tersenyum menandakan jawabannya adalah iya.

..

Kyungsoo merapihkan semua barang-barangnya apa yang akan di bawa untuk berlibur di jeju. Ia memilih pakaian dan juga make up yang akan di gunakan 4 hari di sana. Chanyeol melihat kalender di meja nakasnya tanda silang semakin banyak, ini adalah hari ke 23, 7 hari lagi ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya. 4 hari untuk kyungsoo dan 2 hari bersama baekhyun. dia juga harus menebus kesalahannya pada baekhyun. ia sudah merapihkan barang-barangnya, koper besar sudah bertengger cantik di depannya.

"aku ingin memberikan kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan untuknya" chanyeol tersenyum sendu. Ponselnya berdering, ia cepat mengambil ponsel itu

 _From XXXXX_

 _Waktumu tak habis, akan ada hutang yang harus kau bayar..._

Hutang? Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya ragu, ia ingin meneleponnya tapi tidak tertera nomor di ponselnya. Ia menyeringat aneh.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghiraukan semuanya. Ia menarik kopernya menuju apartemen sebelah, bel sudah di tekan dan dengan cepat kyungsoo menampakan tubuhnya

"sudah siap?" tanya chanyeol, kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menenteng koper dan backpacknya.

..

"kudengar sekarang chanyeol mengajak kyungsoo ke pulau jeju" kata-kata itu sukses menegakkan tubuh baekhyun. Ia menghentikan ketikan pada keyboard laptopnya, menatap orang yang berbicara dari layar laptopnya.

"chagi-ya, kau ini bodoh kasihan baekhyun" tao memukul kecil perut kecil milik kriss. Sang pelaku hanya meringis kecil.

"maaf" gumamnya

"tak apa, aku sudah mencoba menghilangkannya dari pikiranku kok. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu" baekhyun berbicara sambil mengetikan sesuatu di keyboardnya

"kau membuatnya sakit lagi bodoh" tao berbisik "baek mau ku buatkan coffie?" teriak tao

"ya baiklah, terima kasih" jawab baekhyun, matanya tak berpaling dari layar leptopnya. Hatinya bagai di tusuk benda tumpul yang menurutnya justru lebih menyakitkan dan bertele-tele. Pandangannya lurus kosong masih memikirkan chanyeol.

Canyeol menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang keberangkatan. Kyungsoo sudah bilang ia dan chanyeol akan berlibur di jeju pada jongin dan hanya mendapatkan nada kekecewaan. Chanyeol memberikan pasport dan tiket pada petugas bandara lalu tak lama ia mesuk kedalam kabin kapal.

Jong in memainkan gamenya dengan kasar, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya juga ikut marah. Suho melemparkan bantal sofa tepat mengenai kepalanya

"ah hyung sakit" sang korban meringis kesakitan

"kau akan merusak gamenya, itu mahal bodoh" ucap suho sarkatis

"kau bisa membelinya lagikan,uangmu banyak hyung" jawab jong in tak lebih kasar

"kau kenapa sih seharian ini uring-uringan, apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo sampai kau seperti ini" suho mulai melembut

"aku di tolak dan ia memilih orang yang baru saja ia kenal hyung" jawab jong in lirih

"kau terlalu jelek mungkin dibandingkan pria yang baru dia kenal" ucapnya mengejek

"dia bukan type memilih orang karena penampilan" jawab jong in.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol sudah sampai di bandara pulau jeju. Kyungsoo menghirup tenangnya udara jeju. Sudah lama sekali ia tak datang kesini. Terakhir kalinya ia kesini bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat melihat deburan ombak yang menyapur bersih karang-karang yang tak jauh dari pantai.

"kau senang?" tanya chanyeol

"aku sangat senang, aku sangat merindukan suasana tenang di jeju" jawab kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya. Chanyeol tau betul bagaimana bahagianya kyungsoo saat berada di jeju. Dulu saat kyungsoo pertama kali bersama dia datang kesini dia segembira ini. terasa rindu akan kenangan tersenyum miris memikirkannya

"kau melamun?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku bahagia melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu" kyungsoo tersipu malu "aku mencintaimu" chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil kyungsoo

"aku juga"

Kyungsoo merapihkan barang-barangnya dan memasukan pada lemari di hotel yang mereka sewa. Mereka memilih untuk memesan hanya satu kamar. Kyungsoo bilang untuk mengirit biaya, tapi sepertinya akan ada maksud lain di balik itu semua.

"ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalannya besok saja?" ucap chanyeol duduk di kasurnya

"ne" kyungsoo sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan kain tebal yang sering di sebut dengan selimut.

"mau kupeluk?" chanyeol membuka lengannya, dan kyungsoo langsung menghambur pada pelukan chanyeol. keduanya berbaring sambil berpelukan

"jika nanti aku tak ada, maukah kau menikah dengan jong in?" tanya chanyeol di sela-sela belaian lembut pada kyungsoo

"apa maksudmu?" kyungsoo mendongak keatas melihat lekuk wajah chanyeol.

"ah tidak jangan dipikirkan ya" chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan lengan kekar chanyeol, itu membuatnya tertidur pulas. Saat di rasa kyungsoo sudah tertidur, chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya menggunakan jaket dan diam menatap pantai jeju melalui balcon kamarnya. Memandang lurus kedapan mendengar derasnya ombak yang menyapu karang.

"mungkin aku tak akan bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi nanti" gumam chanyeol, ia menoleh ke arah tubuh mungil yang tertidur pulas. Ia membuka ponselnya mencari poto baekhyun

"dan aku tak akan bisa berada di sisimu lagi, baekhyun-a" satu tetes berhasil menyeruak dari pelupuk tak banyak, keinginannya untuk melihat senyuman kyungsoo terkabul. Tapi justru senyumannya lah yang terenggut oleh waktu. Cuaca semakin dingin, angin kencang masuk kesetiap pori-pori tubuh jangkung chanyeol. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

TBC RnR


	8. END

**BACK OF TIME**

 **P8 end**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO,BAEKHYUN, TAO, KRISS,**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 3.775**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **Please play Jin-Gone, and Baekhyun-Beautifull..~**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Desiran ombak menerpa karang terdengar sangat damai, angin berhembus semestinya. Cicitan burung yang bertengger di pohon-pohon sekitar gazebo membuat seorang kyungsoo yang terlelap tidur akhirnya terbangun, ia kaget saat tak mendapati sosok chanyeol di sampingnya.

"chanyeol...chanyeol" panggil kyungsoo panik, tak ada jawaban hanya ada desiran ombak yang terdengar merdu. Kyungsoo mulai panik, ia mengibaskan selimutnya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"kau kenapa?" suara berat itu membuat kyungsoo membuang nafasnya lega saat mendapati sosok chanyeol di balik pintu

"kau membuatku khawatir" kyungsoo langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya.

"aku hanya mengambil sarapan" chanyeol menunjukan nampan yang ia angkat agar tak tumpah saat tubuhnya di peluk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengekor chanyeol yang berjalan menuju balkon.

"basuh wajahmu, sikat gigimu baru kau boleh sarapan" ucap chanyeol

"ne ne ne.. aku mengerti" kyungsoo pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan perintah chanyeol. Setelah selesai keduanya nya menikmati pemandangan pantai sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"kau itu kenapa sampai sepanik tadi?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyantap sarapannya

"akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu" kyungsoo menunduk sedih, ia mengaduk-aduk sarapannya "aku takut kehilanganmu"

"aku disini bersamamu sampai kapanpun" chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"chanyeol!" kyungsoo menghentikan sarapannya "setelah ini aku ingin jalan-jalan" ucap kyungsoo antusias

"eoh... ne kita ke labirin jeju kau mau?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyendokan sarapannya

"eoh labirin?" tatapan kyungsoo mendadak kosong

"kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol

"ah tidak, ayo kita bermain di labirin"

...

Chanyeol menyetir mobil yang sengaja ia sewa selama di jeju, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran taman labirin yang terkenal di pulau ini.

"selamat datang di labirin cinta, apa kalian ingin membuktikan sekuat apa cinta kalian" seorang petugas cantik seperti sudah biasa melihat pasangan laki-laki dan laki-laki. Chanyeol dan kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengarnya

"hahha kau mau coba?" tanya chanyeol, menatap pria di sebelahnya

"tentu"

"kalau begitu, satu orang melewati pintu kanan dan satu lagi pintu kiri. Jika cinta kalian kuat kalian akan bertemu di titik ujung. Jadi silahkan menikmati" sang petugas itu memberikan senyum indahnya

"sampai jumpa di titik ujung" ucap kyungsoo membuka pintu kanan _'ini seperti dalam mimpiku'_ raut wajah kyungsoo mendadak berubah. Keudanya sibuk dengan mencari jalan menuju titik akhir. Chanyeol terus berjalan sendirian

"eoh?" chanyeol kaget mendapati anak kecil yang membawanya ke waktu ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya

 _Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya maka akan ada yang harus kau bayar. Tak ada yang Cuma-Cuma maka dari itu akan ada timbal balik_

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya sebelah bingung

"apa maksudmu" anak kecil itu berlari kecil berbelok ke arah kanan di kejar oleh chanyeol saat ikut berbelok ia tak mendapati apapun di balik sana—ia menghilang.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya mencari jalan yang harus ia tempuh

"ini seperti dalam mimpiku" kyungsoo terus memutar tubuhnya takut, ketakutan wajahnya pucat pasih ia ingat selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Kyungsoo menatap samar bayangan di hadapannya, 5 pintu yang melingkari area sekitarnya membuat seorang kyungsoo panik. Asap tebal menutup samar ke 5 pintu itu, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah chanyeol._

 _"chanyeol... chanyeoll" teriak kyungsoo, ia memutar tubuhnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar tapi semua pintu terkunci hanya satu pintu di tengah yang terbuka lebar. Dengan rasa penasaran ia dekati pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia masuk kedalamnya, kabut tebal menutupi area sekitar. Dadanya mendadak sesak,ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa di tusuk-tusuk._

 _"kenapa ini" ucapnya mencoba menahan kesakitan. Kabut tebal lama kelamaan minipi terikut oleh udara yang berhembus,sesosok pria dengan balutan serba putih tergeletak di tanah. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget_

 _"chanyeol?" ia hampiri tubuh itu, sakit di dadanya mendadak pergi mengikuti hembusan angin. Tubuh tinggi di hadapannya terlihat lemah sangat lemah tak ada pergerakan sama sekali._

 _"yeol? Kau baik-baik saja,?" tak ada jawaban "yeol jawab aku" hening benar benar hening_

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kasar dan berulang kali

"CHANYEOL!" teriak kyungsoo, chanyeol yang mendengarnya kaget dan panik..

"kyungsoo... kyungsoo?" panggil chanyeol, ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan arah yang ada, begitupula dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menubruk tubuh kekar chanyeol saat sebuah pintu akhir ia temui

"chanyeol" kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat

"kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"jangan jauh dariku, jangan hilang dari pandanganku. Aku takut sangat takut"kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris sambil mengusap punggung kyungsoo

"aku ada disini kau jangan takut" chanyeol berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti ia akan meninggalkan sosok pria yang baru saja mengatakan kalau ia takut kehilangannya. Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran yang menyediakan segala makanan olahan laut. Chanyeol memesan kepiting besar dan lobster untuk di santapnya siang ini. Kyungsoo menatap jendela besar yang mengara langsung pada pantai jeju, pantai yang penuh kedamaian itu terlihat sangat indah. Chanyeol menatap pria di hadapannya sendu, ia masih harus memikirkan untuk melepaskan kyungsoo dan membiarkan jongin untuk menjaganya terus. Dengan begitu pria di hadapannya mungkin saja tetap seperti ini 2tahun mendatang. Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, tak lama pesanannya datang

"jangan seperti ini terus, ku bilang disini kita akan menikmati semuanya. Makanlah lalu kita akan pergi berselancar" ucap chanyeol, kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada chanyeol.

...

4 hari di jeju membuat keduanya puas atas liburannya, benar-benar menyenangkan, chanyeol menarik kopernya dan membawa setumpuk oleh-oleh untuk semua temanya. Ia mengandeng lengan kyungsoo, masih dengan kekhawatiranya.

...

Satu hari setelah kepulangannya chanyeol memberikan hadiah oleh-oleh yang ia bawa pada kriss dan tao. Kyungsoo dengan sejuta keceriaan memberkan oleh-oleh pada jongin dan chen tak lupa juga sahabatnya baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kosong hadiah pemberian kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

 _From my lovely chanyeol~_

 _Aku tunggu di namsan tower jam 7 malam ini_

Senyum kecil merekah di _heartlips_ milik kyungsoo. Ia meletakan ponselnya kedalam sakunya lagi.

 **7.00 pm namsan tower**

Chanyeol menggunakan mantel tebalnya menunggu sosok kyungsoo datang menghampirinya, ia bertekad untuk membuat kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Waktunya hanya tinggal 2 hari, walaupun ia masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan anak kecil di labirin tempo hari. Yang ia tau, ia harus merelakan kyungsoo bersama jong in. Ia mengeratkan mantel birunya ini musim dingin pertama, membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"chanyeol" chanyeol menoleh saat mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu datang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum manis

"kita jalan-jalan eoh?" tanya kyungsoo, chanyeol mengangguk. Kyungsoo mencoba berbagai permainan di sana, memainkan _iceskating_ dengan susah payah kyungsoo memainkannya, ia menggenggam tangan chanyeol takut jatuh.

"hahah ayo ikuti langkahku"

"tunggu chanyeol aku takut" kyungsoo mempercepat gesekan di kakinya dan

Brughh

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya sukses mencium dinding es.

"sakit.."rengek kyungsoo, chanyeol membantunya berdiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"makan panekuk sambil melihat bintang eoh?" ajak chanyeol. Keduanya menepi dari kerumunan yang asik memainkan _ice skating_. Di restoran dengan pemandangan kota seoul yang indah jika di lihat dari ketinggian ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Sesekali menyantap panekuknya

"ini indah sekali" ucap kyungsoo takjub

"sangat indah jika malam hari, kau menyukainya?" tanya chanyeol

"sangat, terima kasih" kyungsoo sangat menikamatinya.

"setelah ini mari ke puncak acara.." kyungsoo menaikan alis sebelahnya tanda ia bingung

"puncak acara?" tanyanya

"aku ingin seperti remaja yang datang kesini bersama kekasihnya, memasangkan gembok cinta di sepanjang pagar itu" jelas chanyeol, kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya menghabiskan panekuknya lalu berjalan menuju stand yang menjual gembok pasangan, lengan itu tak pernah sekalipun terlepas. Seperti sebuah pasangan kekasih yang sangat romantis, chanyeol memilih gemboknya dan begitupun kyungsoo. Keduanya menyembunyikan apa yang mereka tulis di gembok itu

 _Tetaplah tersenyum dan buat aku bahagia kyungsoo-a 3 – chanyeol_

 _Chanyeol 3 kyungsoo selamanya, aku akan menjaga hati ini hanya untukmu~ - kyungsoo_

Keduanya mengunci gembok itu berdekatan dan membuang kuncinya entah kemana.

...

Chanyeol memarkirkan kendaraannya di parkiran apartemen, keduanya hening dalam perjalanan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh kyungsoo, tapi chanyeol sekarang sedang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menjauhinya. Menjauhi pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"kyungsoo" panggilnya saat sudah di depan pintu masing-masing, kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"eoh?" chanyeol mencium bibir itu, bibir pria yang sangat ia cintai tepat di depan apartemennya. Melamutnya pelan dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan. Ia melepasnya. Mebuang nafasnya pelan

"jangan temui aku lagi, jangan tampakan wajahmu di hadapanku"chanyeol menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya "jangan berbicara padaku lagi, jangan bersuara di dekatku. Anggap aku tak pernah ada di hadapanmu. Aku tak ingin kau mengangguku pergilah dari hadapanku" chanyeol membanting pintu apartemennya setelah mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo mematung tak berkata apapun, pandangannya kosong lurus kedepan. Satu tetes berhasil jatuh dari kelopak matanya

 _Jangan temui aku lagi_

Satu tetes

 _Jangan tampakan wajahmu di hadapanku_

Satu tetes lagi

 _Jangan bicara padaku anggap aku tak ada_

Dan tetesan berikutnya mengalir begitu saja, ada yang salah? Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini salah? Apa dirinya bersalah? Apa salahnya? Kenapa chanyeol memintanya untuk menjauh? Kyungsoo mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower yang mengalirkan airnya dengan deras. Menyamarkan airmata yang juga mengalir dengan deras. Masih bingung dengan alasan yang bahkan tak ia ketahui. Hatinya hancur benar-benar hancur.

...

Chanyeol meminum beernya meracau tak tentu..

"'aku yakin ia kecewa" ucapnya

"aku yakin ia marah"

"aku yakin dia sangat membenciku"

"kau tidak membahagiakannya chanyeol kau menyakitinya" chanyeol membanting botol beernya hingga menjadi kepingan beling yang hancur.

...

"kau kenapa kyung.. wajahmu sembab" tanya chen menghentikan pekrjaannya

"eoh? Entahlah" kyungsoo meletakan tasnya di bangkunya, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya,

"aku harus ketoilet"kyungsoo melenggang pergi menuju toilet. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, masih memikirkan kejadan semalam.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu chanyeol-a" ia menatap pantulan cermin, lalu melenggang pergi. Saat di depan toilet, mata bulat kyungsoo bertatapan dengan mata delik chanyeol keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan, sampai chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya

 _Kau menyakitinya lagi tuan park_

Dari kejauhan tampak jong in yang melihat adegan itu, menatap tajam keduanya.

"ada apa dengannya" gumam jong in, ia masuk kedalam kelasnya sembari matanya tak bepaling pada pria kecil yang ia cintai.

Sepanjang dosen menerangkan tentang olah vokal, yang di lakukan oleh kyungsoo hanya menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya. Chen bertatapan dengan baekhyun

"kenapa dia?" tanya baekhyun dan chen hanya menggeleng kecil.

"oke materi untuk hari ini selesai saya sampaikan" dosen merapihkan lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang ia bawa lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"soo-a kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun

"eoh?" kyungsoo membuka matanya "aku hanya sedang badmood" ucapnya lagi lalu membereskan semua buku-bukunya. "aku duluan eoh" ia menggandeng tas beratnya lalu meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"kenapa dia? Tidak seperti biasanya, apa ada yang terjadi sepulang dari jeju?" tanya chen dan baekhyun hanya menaikan bahunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, ia memencet lift yang hampir tertutup sempurna. Lift itu terbuka dengan sempurna menampakan sosok tubuh tinggi chanyeol. Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya terdiam

"kau tidak masuk?" tanya chanyeol datar, kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya lalu masuk kedalam liftnya. Hening keduanya benar-benar tak ada yang mau memulai untuk berbincang, seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Lift akhirnya terbuka chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti kyungsoo dari belakang. Keduanya juga sudah berada di depan pintunya masing-masing. Kyungsoo ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Baru saja chanyeol membuka pintunya

"tunggu!" chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya "berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau tak ingin melihatku!?" pandangan chanyeol mendadak kosong "berikan aku satu alasan kenapa bahkan kau enggan untuk melirikku!?" kyungsoo menahan emosinya "dan berikan satu alasan kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini!?" chanyeol menhan nafasnya menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, karena kau akan lebih bahagia jika kau tidak disampingku" gumamnya, kyungsoo tersenyum miris

"aku sudah memberikan semua harapan dan cintaku padamu dan sekarang kau bilang aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku tidak sisimu?" kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan "kau salah besar, aku merasa kosong aku merasa sesuatu ada yang salah, bahkan ku fikir kenapa aku begitu mencintai dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jangan bodoh beri aku alasan yang bisa membuatku menyetujuinya" kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya "ku mohon" chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat

"aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Maaf tapi inilah yang harus ku lakukan" ia mengsuap surai rambut kyungsoo " _untuk membuatmu hidup di masa depan"_ gumam chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup pucuk surai rambut kyungsoo

"mian" chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemennya meninggalkan kyungsoo dalam keadaan sangat kacau.

...

"kyungsoo-a" jongin berlari saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan tubuh kyungsoo yang pingsan di depan apartemennya. Ia menggendong tubuh kecil itu masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"kau kenapa kyung...? apa yang terjadi padamu?"jongin menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang di cintainya itu. Jongin memandang wajah dan mengusap surai rambut milik kyungsoo.

"kau tersakiti? Harusnya aku bisa menjagamu agar kau tidak seperti ini" jong in menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Di waktu yang sama chanyeol membanting keras tubuhnya di kasur. Ia mengambil kalender yang bertengger cantik di meja nakasnya, kalender dengan banyak bulatan di setiap tanggalnya.

"2 hari lagi" gumamnya, ia merogoh kantung celananya mengambil ponselnya, ia menelepon seseorang

"hallo?"

"temui aku di theme park besok jam 3" lalu ia mematikan teleponnya

...

"telepon dari siapa tao?" tanya baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah

"mwolla, katanya besok jam 3 temui dia di theme park" jawab tao santai

"eoh? Chanyeol kah?" baekhyun langsung memeriksa ponselnya dan benar saja chanyeol lah yang meneleponnya. Ia kaget kenapa tiba-tiba di saat ia mulai melupakan perasaan itu chanyeol harus menghubunginya lagi.

Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke balkon apartemennya memandang puluhan lampu yan gemerlap yang terlihat indah sekali. Ia menyeruput teh hijau yang di buat oleh tao

"baek, kau besok akan menemuinya?" tanya tao

"hmm, aku hanya ingin memastikan mau apa dia?" kau berbohong baek, kau masih menyukainya. Kau masih berharap satu harapan itu baek. Kau masih berharap kalau chanyeol mencintaimu.

..

Paginya semua berjalan amat datar kyungsoo tak hadir karena sakit, dan jong in yang menjaganya juga sebetulnya geram karena kyungsoo terus menggumamkan nama chanyeol orang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

 ** _Seoul theme park 14.56_**

Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebuah bangku taman bermain menunggu datangnya baekhyun. Tak lama baekhyun datang dengan pakaian yang membuatnya tampak sangat tampan, jaket baseball dengan jeans yang cocok dengan jaketnya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, kajja" chanyeol merangkul baekhyun, mereka asik memainkan ini dan itu membeli sebuah boneka, dan juga beberapa kattun candy. Baekhyun benar bahagia sangat bahkan

 **20.30**

Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun menaiki biang lala besar, mata mereka di suguhi pemandangan indah dari ketinggian yang entah berapa.

"wah indah sekali" ucap baekhyun dengan antusiasnya

"kau bahagia?"

"sangat" chanyeol tersenyum sedih. Baekhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota seoul yang indah. Biang lala itu berhenti dengan posisi box chanyeol dan juga baekhyun berada di atas puncak

"baek" orang di panggil menoleh "aku menyukaimu"baekhyun terbang keudaran mendengar suara bas itu mengutarakan cinta

"tapi bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?"chanyeol menarik tubuh itu dengan lembut

"jangan tanyakan apapun aku hanya ingin tetap seperti ini" Kau berbohong chanyeol, jangan egois dan menyimpan kesakitan itu sendirian. Chanyeol menangkup pipi chubby baekhyun membuat bibirnya maju menggemaskan. Lalu ia kecup bibir itu, sang empunya hanya tersenyum manis.

...

22 september D-Day

Chanyeol menatap langit pagi dari atas gedung apartemennya. Memandang kosong ke depan. Ini hari dimana ia harus kembali ke dua tahun mendatang. Apa dia akan bisa melihat kyungsoo lagi? Baekhyun? Bahkan ia masih berfikir tentang timbal balik. Ia berkali-kali membuang nafasnya kasar menangkap angin dengan telapak tangannya.

"apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Apa aku akan langsung menghilang?" ucapnya bermonolog.

...

"apa? kau sudah pacaran dengan chanyeol" tao berbicara dengan keras

"jangan keras-keras"baekhyun memukul sahabatnya itu

"lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?" tanya tao bingung

"ia bilang jangan tanyakan apapun lagi yang dia inginkan hanya seperti ini" baekhyun tertunduk lesu "apa aku jahat pada kyungsoo?" baekhyun merasa bersalah

"entahlah" dari kejauhan jong in menatap keduanya kesal, ia mengepal kuat tangannya. Benci marah dan kecewa kini ia rasakan. Ia rela memberikan kyungsoo pada orang yang salah. Ia memukul tembok di hadapannya. Kau menyakiti tanganmu sendiri jong...

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pemandangan kota di balkon apartemennya, masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menangisi orang yang baru saja di kenalnya. Orang yang bahkan sedetikpun tak ingin berjauhan dengannya, menerka-nerka sebab ini semua terjadi. Kyungsoo enggan untuk masuk kuliah karena alasan yang tidak rasional menurutnya. Dia perlu dokter hati.

...

Jong in melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menari di ruang yang di sediakan di fakultasnya. Ia menari terus menari tanpa rasa lelah. Keringat yang bercucuran tak sekalipun ia hiraukan.

"aku membencimu park chanyeol.. harusnya aku tak melepaskan dia untukmu" jongin terlalu bersemangat dan akhirnya ia tersungkur di lantai

"jongin-a apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan waktunya berlatih" kriss muncul dari balik pintu

"aku kesal hyung"

"kau kenapa?" tanya penasaran kriss

"anhi.. hyung kau punya nomer ponsel chanyeol?" tanyanya

"mau apa? Kau mau menghajarnya lagi? Tidak akan ku berikan!" kriss menahan ponselnya

"aku hanya ingin memastikan ia menjaga kyungsoo apa tidak" jong in berbohong,

"eoh? Benarkah?" kriss memberikan ponselnya, jong in mulai mengetik nomernya. Ia menekan dial

 _Hallo ini siapa?_

 _Temui aku di taman kota... jam 7 malam ini, ini jong in_

Jongin mematikan sambungan teleponnya, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlalu begitusaja sambil membanting pintu ruangan.

"anak yang aneh –.—"ucap kriss

...

"chanyeol-a kau tidak makan?" tanya baekhyun yang asik dengan ice creamnya

"eoh? Aku tidak lapar, makanlah" chanyeol memandang jalanan luar melihat kendaraan lalu lalang. Hari terakhir dimana ia akan kembali ke masa 2 tahun berikutnya. Entah akan ada tawa kyungsoo lagi atau bahkan ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"apa maksudnya ada yang harus di bayar?" gumam chanyeol

"eoh? Kau bicara apa?"baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat lucu. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum geli..

"kalau makan yang benar, kau itu sudah dewasa" ucap chanyeol, ia menarik dagu baekhyun lalu melahap ice cream yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun memerah, ia seperti video yang di pause, berdiam diri dan hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali

"ini di umum, kau membuatku malu" baekhyun menunduk malu

"kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering melakukannya" senyuman terakhir yang chanyeol berikan.

...

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memakan masakannya sambil menonton tv

"sudah 2 hari aku tak pergi ke kampus" gumam kyungsoo sambil memakan makananya . drrrt drrrt ponsel kyungsoo bergetar hebat di atas meja, ia segera mengambilnya membuka layar utamanya

 _From kriss hyung~_

 _Kyung-ie~ apa jongin bersamamu,aku khawatir karena tadi siang ia menelepon chanyeol dan memintanya bertemu di taman kota jam 7 nanti_

Kyungsoo tertegun membacanya, muncul kekhawatiran dalam hatinya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam sudah jam 6.30 PM. Ia meletakan piringnya mengganti pakaian lalu bergegas keluar untuk menuju taman kota. Panik, khawatir dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan di lakukan jong-in nanti pada Chanyeol?. Kyungsoo memberhentikan taxi karena bus yang tak kunjung datang

"taman kota" pintanya. Kegelisahan menyelimuti kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan.

..

"ada apa kau memintaku datang?" tanya chanyeol saat bertemu dengan jong in, tampang jong in tak bisa di bilang tenang. Gejolak amarah terkumpul di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"kau mempermainkan kyungsoo?" tanya jong in

"apa maksudmu?" chanyeol menyeringai heran

"kau mendekatinya hanya untuk menyakitinya? Apa kau belum puas dengan pukulanku?" jongin menarik kerah baju chanyeol "aku menyesal telah berusaha merelakannya untukmu" buughh satu pukulan mendarat tepat di wajah chanyeol, dan tepat saat itu kyungsoo baru saja sampai dan melihat semuanya. Jong in memukulnya berkali-kali hingga tersungkur ke tanah, kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang deras mengalir.

"jika saja aku tau kau akan menyakitinya, aku tak akan segan menyingkirkanmu dari hidupnya" chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya, mengusap darah yang keluar di ujung bibirnya—dia tersenyum.

"kenapa kau malah tersenyum?!" jong in tambah geram dibuatnya

"aku bahagia, akan ada orang yang menjaga kyungsoo nantinya. Ku mohon apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan dia, buatlah dia tersenyum untukku" chanyeol bersujud di hadapan jong in. Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri tapi tertahan oleh hatinya. Air mata itu semakin deras

"aku mencintainya, sangat bahkan. Tapi aku tak akan bisa terus bersamanya. Aku pasti akan menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Aku membiarkanmu bersamanya jagalah dia untukku buatlah dia tersenyum untukku" chanyeol semakin memperdalam sujudnya.

"apa maksudmu?" chanyeol merogoh kantungnya

"jika aku tak ada nanti kumohon berikan ini padanya" chanyeol memberikan sebuah mp3 pada jongin "jagalah dia untukku" dengan keadaan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka dan wajah yang tak berbentuk sempurna, chanyeol meninggalkan taman dengan berjalan kaki. Di sepanjang jalan ia meringis kesakitan. Ini hari terakhir, dia bahagia telah menitipkan kyungsoo pada orang yang tepat. Ponselnya chanyeol bergetar.

 _Hallo?_

 _Yeolli apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari kriss hyung kau bertemu dengan jongin_

 _Aku baik-baik saja baek.._

mendengar itu orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sakit sangat sakit saat satu nama itu di sebutkan.

 _Benarkah?_

 _Baek...aku menyayangimu..._

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya. Kyungsoo dari jarak yang tak terjangkau terus memperhatikannya terus meneteskan air matanya, ia terlalu menyayangi chanyeol, sangat bahkan. Kyungsoo mencoba meneleponnya

 _Chanyeol...apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _..._

 _Untuk sekali ini saja bisakah kau bicara padaku?_

 _..._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sangat.. jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Maaf..._

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di tengah jalanan tepat dimana kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Masih dalam keadaan on telepon, chanyeol menatap kosong area sekitar, satu tetes berhasil lepas dari kelopak mata indah chanyeol.

 _Chan...bolehkah aku mem..._

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan percakapannya, tatapan kyungsoo mendadak kosong tetesan air mata itu semakin deras, lemas itu yang di rasakan tubuh kyungsoo sekarang.

"chan...yeol"gumamnya, ia berlari ketengah jalan memeluk tubuh dengan lumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"chanyeol... bangun.. aku mencitaimu" sedetik lalu sebuah mobil besar menabrak tubuh chanyeol yang mematung di tempat kyungsoo tertabrak. Histeris sangat histeris...

"chanyeol.. bangun jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon.. aku sangat mencintaimu aku tak ingin kehilanganmu ayo bangun, jangan menghukumku seperti ini" para warga sudah sibuk dengan memanggil ambulance, hujan angin dan petir secara tiba-tiba menyambar daerah sekitar. Membuat tubuh keduanya terguyur hujan

"chanyeol..hiks kau jahat menghukum hikss ku hikss seperti ini"kyungsoo menangis histeris memeluk tubuh lemah bermandikan darah di pangkuannya.

...

 **22 september 2015**

Suasana damai dan tentar menyelimuti sebuah pemakaman indah di kota seoul, bunga-bunga mulai berguguran. Dingin mulai menyeruak dan masuk kedalam setiap pori-pori. Sebuket bunga indah tersimpan rapih di sebuah makam, seorang pria dengan stelan jas rapih duduk di samping nisan sambil memasang headphonenya

"lagu ciptaanmu mengagumkan"gumamnya "aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya" pria itu berbicara pada sebuah nisan bertuliskan

PARK CHANYEOL...

"chan, terima kasih atas semua cintamu.. terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu"satu kecupan ia hadiahkan pada nisan itu

"kyung, ayo kau harus segera ke greja" panggil seorang pria teman dekat orang yang di panggil kyungsoo—chen. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, di hari bahagianya ini ia ingin mendapatkan restu dan izin dari orang terkasihnya. Ia akan menikah dengan jong-in

"jika kau ada.. aku akan bahagia dan merelakanmu dengannya" satu kecupan lagi pada nisan itu "datang lah terus ke mimpiku, aku menyayangimu" kyungsoo meninggalkan nisan itu dengan bunga yang bertenger manis di depan nisan itu...

...

Setelah kepergian kyungsoo, baekhyun datang dengan stelan jas untuk menghadiri pesat pernikahan kyungsoo. Ia membawa sebuket bunga dan meletakannya di samping buket bunga yang di berikan kyungsoo.

"kau bilang semuanya baik-baik saja"baekhyun tersenyum miris "kau bilang kau menyayangiku? Tapi kau justru membohongiku dengan pergi begitu saja tanpa ada kata perpisahaan" baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. "kau tau aku bodoh selama ini, bodoh telah mengharapkanmu 2 tahun ini padahal jelas-jelas kau tak akan kembali. Dasar bodoh" baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris

"aku dan yang lainnya selalu menyayangimu,, berbahagialah disana" satu kecupan mendarat di nisan bertuliskan nama orang dicintainya itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan nisan dengan bunga di kedua sisinya.

...

THE END

thanks for your support all.. love you :*

sorry not replay your revew...

:(


End file.
